Embracing Curse
by Twinsnake Coatl
Summary: Ranma and the gang are about to receive some unique visitors, and Nabiki Tendo will undergo a life changing experience.
1. Embracing Curse 1

This fanfic places characters created with the "Vampire: the Masquerade" rulebook, into the setting of Ranma nibunnoichi. A little bit of "Dark Ages" is also used.

The story isn't placed at a precise moment. The Ranma characters don't seem to age in the anime. I've only seen two OAV's and for some reason the manga was not published entirely here in Mexico. So, I have no choice but to use basic profiles and ages: Ranma, Akane, and all their friends and rivals are 16; Nabiki and Kuno are 17; Kasumi is 19; and there are far too many characters to list.

Ranma nibunnoichi was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

"Vampire: the Masquerade" and all vampire clans are trademark of 'White Wolf' and 'World of darkness' productions. But since these books are meant to teach people how to create their own characters, I guess all new vampires are my own.

A note to "Vampire" followers: I know that according to "Masquerade", there are no cainite in the orient. It's just that the few books I inherited from my cousin (R.I.P.) are old editions. So instead of flames, I'd much rather receive updating.

Final note: In the Mexican version of the anime, Kuno refers to Onna-Ranma as Fire-hair. I'll use that in this fanfic.

**Chapter One:**

The Nerima Gull (Newspaper), August 18th:

"Third victim discovered" For the third consecutive day, a person was found in critical condition in the district of Nerima. Again, the symptoms are those of advanced anemia. It is still unknown whether these are manmade attacks or a sort of sickness. Authorities recommend caution nonetheless.

The young girl hurried down the dark streets. The sound of cobblestone echoed through the night, the cold wind tossed her blonde hair and sent shivers down her spine. She stopped and looked back. Did she see a shadow or was her mind playing tricks on her? Her breathing became agitated when the wind died down and silence overtook. The started to run, home was near, there she would be safe. When her house came into view, a faint smile of relief was drawn on her lips. But when she saw the imposing figure rise from the shadows and block her path, she gasped in terror. The black hair combed back, that elegant suit with cape and that white skin. The creature opened its mouth and bared its fangs.

"Hiss!"

"EEEK!"

Ukyo Kuonji's diary, August 21st:

I often wonder if Ran-chan will ever grow up. One minute he's playing a prank on Akane-chan, the next I'm trying to scrape him off the wall with my spatula. Akane-chan was watching a vampire movie on TV and Ran-chan tough it would be fun to sneak up on her. Oh well, I guess his childlike nature is one of the many things I love about him.

Ran-chan grunted as his bones popped into place, then he and Akane-chan started their usual bickering. And quite frankly, such arguments lessen my hope, for I know what they indicate.

Anyway, I should've started this entry by writing down what I was doing at the Tendo household in the first place. Ran-chan came for a visit this afternoon and told me that Kasumi-san was out with her friends, so I decided to bring some okonomiyaki for dinner, anything for my beloved.

Only the three of us were there and I asked about their parent's absence. I already knew where Happosai was, I had swatted the little nuisance away for 'greeting' me by patting my rear. Did I overreact? After all, he's done far more humiliating stuff.

"Oyaji and Uncle Tendo were abandoned by Happosai at some restaurant," Ran-chan explained, "It seems the old goat had an overdue tab."

"Typical," I replied, "And I suppose Nabiki-chan is still in Italy."

I still can't believe how lucky Nabiki-chan is. She'd bought a raffle ticket about a month ago (rare since she doesn't wager, she merely organizes), and came out a winner, two weeks in Florence. May Ran-chan forgive me, but I find this too funny. He's always hoping for a chance to travel, and when it appears, the desired destination's off by several hundred miles.

Akane-chan said that Nabiki-chan would be back by the end of the week, and that she couldn't wait to see what gifts she would bring.

"Let's just hope they're not brought C.O.D.," Ran-chan joked. Akane-chan slapped him on the shoulder on her sister's behalf.

We finished dinner, watched a little TV and I left after a few minutes.

I felt a bit nervous as I made my way home, throwing spatulas at the ready. Bad things have been happening in Nerima the last few days; people have been found, abandoned and weak. According to Dr Tofu, those people suffered some strange sort of anemia, much too advanced. He added that one of the victims was a patient of his, who was in perfect shape the previous day.

I didn't meet with any trouble though, but all that worrying tired me out. It was hard staying awake long enough to write this entry. So, this is the last sentence.

Akane Tendo's diary, August 21st:

We received another postcard from Nabiki-chan today, it's short like the previous one. She says she met someone, rich, and I'll bet not very smart if he's hanging out with my older sister. I'm not surprised, we Tendo women seem to have a curse all our own, attracting all sorts of nuts. I'm glad it's not me for a change.

Everyone reacted as I expected, Kasumi-chan smiled brightly and felt happy for our sister; Ranma-kun was also glad for Nabiki-chan, but said that he was sorry for the guy. Oh, I gave him a warning glare, although I slightly agreed.

I can't help wondering who this man is. Maybe the owner of some enormous villa looking for a trophy wife, or maybe it's a Mafia don who noticed her moneymaking skills. That last one is a little farfetched, but no weirder than anything else that has happened to us. I just hope Nabiki-chan listens to her common sense instead of to her greed.

I wish she'd tell us more, she's half a world away and we've got no way of contacting her. That's hilarious, the little sister concerned about the older one.

Frankly, I'm exaggerating, I know she's stronger than people believe her to be, but I worry for her.

Aside from the letter, the day went by like any other. Ranma-kun was training in the yard, Kasumi-chan was hanging the laundry out to dry, and Happosai was ironing his hentai collection (I think some of my garments are there). The only thing missing was the clickety-clack of Otousan's and uncle Genma's shogi game. If Happosai visited that restaurant they're working at, they might stay there for a while.

Ranma-kun left for a walk later in the day, and by nightfall, Kasumi-chan went out with friends. I killed some time at the dojo, and then went inside to watch TV. I was in the middle of a horror movie when I heard a hiss behind me. I shrieked and swung the table, it turned out to be Ranma no baka trying to pull a fast one on me. Will he ever learn?

Ukyo had come along with him, and had brought some okonomiyaki. It hit the spot, and I was feeling in the mood for that dish. Still, I felt a little annoyed for losing the chance to cook dinner, I **am** getting better at cooking. Other than that, it was pleasant. Kasumi-chan got home by the time we were done, and went into the kitchen to make a quick dessert for us.

I turned on the TV again, and we saw another one of those frightful incidents. I wish the police would do something, or that we knew more on the situation. Between Ranma-kun, the rest, and myself we'd crack the case wide open (I can't believe it, I actually want to get into this). Between this and the movie, I'll be too scared to sleep for hours. I don't know why I watch those damn things. Okay, I do, because I like to cuddle my pillow and imagine Ranma-kun's beside me (If you're reading this and are not me, start praying).

The blue-haired girl put her diary away and turned off the light. She'd written down one of her most private desires, and that made her think. It wasn't that late, Ranma would still be awake, and their parents were gone, so there would be no clownish interruptions. Should she go and finally tell him? She turned sideways and decided not to, it wasn't the time yet.

A few miles west from Sendai, Ryoga was setting up camp for the night. Once the fire was made, he sat down, pulled out a scroll and ink, and started writing.

Hibiki's travel log:

If my calculations are correct, I should be near Osaka, if I keep up this pace I should be back in Nerima and with Akane-chan within three days.

I trained plenty on this trip, but unfortunately, learned no new techniques, so I don't think I'll challenge Ranma on this occasion, maybe just a sparring match.

Something interesting happened a few hours ago. This place wasn't my first choice to set up camp, I had originally chosen a spot further east. I was about to get the campfire started when I caught a horrid stench, a dead animal was nearby. No way was I staying at that stinky place, so I put out the embers and moved. The wind must have been shifting, because I stumbled onto the corpse of a large boar.

I was going to leave right away of course, but there was something wrong in the picture, so I took a closer look. It had many claw and bite marks, probably made by a wolf or large dog. The weird part was that not much flesh had been torn. What I mean is, the dead animal was wounded, but not eaten. This made no sense, animals don't kill just for sport. Then I saw another thing out of place, I pulled out my pocketknife and opened up the carcass to confirm. There was hardly any blood in it, nor spilled on the grass for that matter. Mysterious as the situation was, I couldn't do much, so I got up and walked away.

I'd only gone a few steps when I heard a frightening growl, I slowly turned and saw the largest wolf I'd seen in all his travels. It was white I think, or light gray, with a black stripe down its back. I was quite impressed by the sight of it, and I must confess, a bit scared (a side-effect from becoming P-chan I believe).

It growled and I knew there and then the only way out was fighting. Not a problem, I thought, after all, I face wild animals all the time.

The wolf charged at me with its fangs wide open, once it got within reach I punched it squarely in the jaw. My blows can knock out a bear, but this guy was much tougher, because it just shook it off and counterattacked. This time, instead of a direct attack, it made a zigzag maneuver. I was taken by surprise by this, which allowed the wolf to score a hit. I didn't realize it at that moment, but it is strange that a wolf would tackle instead of bite. Actually, it never bit me.

Well, like I said, the wolf rammed and threw me off my feet. I got up as fast as I could and saw it standing there, biding its offense. One thing I did know then, it was definitely a trained animal. To make a long story short, we kept fighting, and it was impossible for me to gain the upper hand, until I decided to stop treating it like an animal, but as a human opponent. It worked! That'll teach me not to be so cocky. I fell on my back as the wolf lunged forward, planted my foot on its stomach and tossed it away. Then I got to my knees and used the Bakusai Tenketsu, showering it with the stones. It yelped in pain, about time I surprised it. I took the opportunity and threw a jump-kick. Direct hit, right on the side. I was sure that would finish off the animal, or at least leave it senseless. But no, it was still able to get back on its feet. The wolf shook off the dirt off its pelt and stared at me. The gleam of those yellow eyes made me nervous. Finally, just like that, it ran off.

Well that was over, I picked up my gear and ended up at this spot. I've had many weird encounters, and this one definitely joins the list. Better not let Ranma-tachi know when I meet them.

…Then again, maybe I should only tell Akane-chan, a story like this will surely impress her.

Xian-Pu's diary, August 21st:

I had a very humiliating experience only a few hours ago. I didn't even want to register this, all I wanted was to forget all about that shameful event. But Great-grandmother convinced me into writing it down, it would help me analyze the situation and discover my mistakes…I might as well.

It started while I was tidying up the 'Neko Hanten', trying to think of a way to get Ranma-airen once and for all, when I heard someone come in, stupid Mu-Su had forgotten to lock. It was a girl about my age, wearing torn jeans and a black tank top. She had red hair held back in a ponytail, so at first I thought it was Ranma-airen in her girl form. Actually, my first reaction was to sprint towards her, luckily I was just as quick to notice my mistake. In fact, she wasn't even oriental, but from the occident.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," I told her.

"Me Tarzan, you Jane," the girl mocked me, "Just shut up and get me a drink."

"This isn't a bar," I said with a tougher voice, "we do not sell liquor."

 "Well get me something!" she demanded rudely, "Haven't you heard about the customer always being right?" I glared and grabbed her by the arm.

"I've also heard about getting rid of troublemakers," I retorted as I took her outside. The girl grumbled and gave no resistance. She was obnoxious, but smart enough not to stand against an amazon, at least that's what I thought.

We were about to reach the door when she surprised me by striking my belly with her elbow, then my face with her fist. I guess I underestimated my opponent, after all, I always believed that people from the western countries are weak and undisciplined.

Furious, I charged and tackled her outside. Not satisfied with that, I followed, ready to deliver more punishment.

I found her standing in the middle of the street, popping her neck-bones into place.

 "I wasn't planning on a fight, but now that you started one, I'll be glad to oblige." She went into a battle stance.

"Me? You're the one who started giving me trouble!" I growled. I rushed forward, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, pushing the redhead closer to the wall. For a finishing move, I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder.

I won't detail what happened next, it's bad enough for an amazon to have been treated like that by the likes of her. All I will write down is that she was unusually fast, just like Ranma-airen when he uses the Tenshi Haku Amariguken. I fought back of course, I threw very fierce punches and kicks, strong enough to bring down a normal person.

We fought for several minutes, with neither of us gaining the upper hand, until she got hold of my hands and head butted me, right on the mouth. The feeling of myself bleeding allowed enough distraction for her to tackle me down.

This next part is really disgusting, the redhead girl pinned me down with her body and held my arms. She came close to my face and licked away the blood. That really angered me and I pushed her away… …Now I realize my mistake, anger replaced my concentration, so I was throwing attacks blindly.

About that time, I heard Great-grandmother and Mu-Su calling. She heard them too and escaped, that display of cowardice made me feel even worse.

"Xian-Pu, what's going on? What on Earth happened?" Great-grandmother asked me. As I mentioned above, I didn't want to tell her then. I could see that she was worried about me, but she questioned me no further. Mu-Su was also worried and displayed it with full sentiment, to a fire hydrant.

I hope this girl doesn't leave Nerima any time soon, I have to find her and teach her a lesson, my honor as an amazon is at stake.

At an alley nearby, the redhead was leaning on a wall, cursing her luck. It had been a long night and she hadn't obtained what she needed, and she had been so close too. A wave of pain suddenly struck her, she fell to her knees, pressing her hands against her stomach. A long moan came out of her lips, she couldn't wait much longer.

"Hey Miss!" She looked up and saw a man approaching her. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" She looked down, hiding a tiny, sinister grin.

"Actually yes, I need you to take something away from me." The man gave her a puzzled look

"What is it? URK!" Suddenly her hand was around his neck, squeezing like a vise.

"My hunger."

The Nerima Gull, August 22nd:

"Wild animal approaches city" Reports from numerous campers indicate that a large wolf is heading towards the city of Tokyo. The descriptions fit those of a European timber wolf; however, no zoo has reported a recent loss. Although the animal has been seen in populated areas, to the day there have been no attacks to people or domesticated animals.

Florence, Italy:

Postcard from Nabiki to her family, August 11th:

Ohayo Minna-san!

I've just arrived and have already done so many things. I nearly forgot to sit down and write this.

You won't believe how great it is here. The weather is wonderful, there are so many things to see, so much to do, dozens of places to go to. It's a pathetic cliché, but I really wish you were here.

I guess I'll start by gift-shopping tomorrow. Hai, Tendo Nabiki is going to spend money on someone else.

Miss you lots, can't wait to see you again.

Ja ne, Nabiki.

Nabiki's voice journal, August 15th:

It's 9 o'clock in the morning, just woke up and I do believe I better record this. I had a very weird dream last night; I was younger, about 13, and living here in Europe during the middle ages. The funny part is, there was a girl I called 'mamma', and she was about my age. That part was curious, but mostly, it felt like a sad dream.

You know? Previously that night, I had a rather queer encounter. I was waiting for a cab to take me back to the hotel, when someone called out the name Catherine. Out of curiosity, I turned to look, expecting to find two people getting together. But before I knew it, someone was embracing me! It was a woman in her thirties, with long indigo hair and dressed in an elegant green dress.

I've picked up a little Italian, but not that much. I could only tell that she thought I was someone she knew and hadn't seen in a long time. With difficulty, I explained to her that I wasn't who she believed I was.

I noticed a peculiar gleam in her eye, and had a strange sensation, as if somehow I were among family. By the way, she introduced herself as Anna, I think.

A minute later I heard a man's voice calling her name. I glimpsed and saw a man standing next to a cab, probably her date. She smiled at me and kissed me good-bye, on the cheek mind you. I know it's Europe, but I wasn't expecting her to do that to a stranger! She was nice, a person worth getting to know.

As my ride left, I looked back to see her date enter the cab. I only saw him, she was nowhere to be seen. I assumed she was already in the vehicle and hidden by the seats. I also saw a little girl standing there, with the same hair color, and I **know **she wasn't there before. I didn't give it much thought though, and I'm not going to, I've got little more than a week left and I'm making the most out of it. In fact, I've spent enough time here today already (Recorder stops).

It was 3:00 a.m. when Nabiki came into her room the following night, with an exhausted look in her face. She was wearing a sheer, dark-red evening gown. The brown-haired girl went directly into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. As the tub filled up, she went over to the bedroom and returned in her robe, holding a towel and her recorder. Following her habits, she took a quick shower before entering the tub, then she submerged and allowed the warm water to soothe her before turning on the device.

Nabiki's journal, August…uh… Che, I'll find out later:

What a day! And what a night, one of the best I've had in years.

I'll list what I did during the day quickly. Touring, window-shopping, and I bought the gifts for minna-san back home, I wonder if they'll like them. Hey, I know uncle Genma and Ranma-kun will love those cakes. (Chuckle) I can't believe I actually bought lingerie for Happosai; I must've really loved winning this trip.

I came back earlier tonight, about an hour after dusk. I had no plans but to take a bath and go to bed. Side note, I'll bet this tub hasn't had this much use in years.

When I got out of the tub I noticed that I had forgotten my bathrobe and towel. I just shrugged, after all I was alone, so I just rinsed and went into the bedroom. Imagine my surprise when I saw a crystal vase full of roses. It wasn't there when I arrived, maybe the bellboy brought them in, following the orders of some secret admirer. I took a closer look, they were so red and beautiful, but there was no card. It was a very romantic gesture, something you only see in the movies. (Sigh) A mysterious stranger sending gifts to an ignorant young belle, who will be lost to him if he doesn't hurry and appear.

I stood there, nude and (chortle) running a rose over my chest. (Moan) I don't wanna record this, but I can't help myself!

Nabiki dunked her head into the water for a moment.

Okay, here goes! I was standing there next to the flowers, when I heard someone cough. I turned and saw a man sitting on the armchair. He was tall, had jet-black hair combed backwards and was wearing a tux. Naturally, I felt furious at that time. My first thought was to grab the vase and smash the hentai's head in. But I stopped myself, that's Akane's style, not mine. I kept my cool, crossed my arms and adopted a defiant attitude.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"You do not cover yourself?" he taunted, "I would if I were you."

"I think the word you meant to use is: cower," I retorted. I felt extremely embarrassed but was not going to show it; in my line of business any sign of weakness is fatal. "Now answer my question."

"How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Guiseppe Fideto. I first saw you a few days ago, _Signorina_ Tendo, and chose tonight to request your company at the opera." Can you imagine!? This is another thing that only happens in movies. His Japanese was pretty good, by the way, except for the accent.

If I had been wearing something I would've felt flattered, but I repeat, I was naked. I narrowed my eyes and noticed the way he was looking at me. I can't put my finger on it yet, but just like that I stopped feeling uncomfortable, my nudity didn't bother me anymore. Well, that was one obstacle out of the way.

"Since you already know my name, it's plain to see you've done a lot of work in very little time," I commented as I leaned on the table seductively. "I must warn you, an evening with me can be damaging to your wallet." I sniffed a plump one. "And you've already gotten farther than most. Do you still want to go through the bothersome intermediary?"

"_Signorina_, please, my goal is not so mundane," he said. Somehow that didn't convince me. "And I assure you, I was not planning to meet under such circumstances."

"But it's not unpleasant, ne?" I teased. By the kami, I can't believe myself! Ahem, what did I say next? Hai! "I loved the roses, and I do appreciate the look you're giving me." I forgot to mention, I'd noticed by then that there was a gleam in his eye that makes a girl feel pretty. Quite a refreshing sensation when you live with the likes of Happosai. But let's continue.

"I'm much too material to be convinced by gestures. In other words, I require a pretty nice gift."

"Turn towards the bed," he told me. I did and found the dress I wore tonight, and jewelry to go with it. I picked it up in awe, it was similar to one I had seen a few days ago, and the price was outrageous. My gut told me that the one I held was much more expensive.

"Not bad," I said, trying to sound unimpressed, "but I'm not sure yet. The way you got into my room without my perceiving it, when I was most vulnerable. What ensures my safety next to you?"

"The way you maintain dignity despite awkwardness tells me 'vulnerable' is not an adjective to be used on you," Guiseppe said, his voice was so smooth, "But if the answer is no, my only option left will be begging."

"Ie, there's no need to," I replied, "I'll go, it should be the most fun I've had in this country." I crossed my arms over my breasts and turned away. "Now, be a gentleman and leave while I get dressed," I said as I shooed him away. Guiseppe smiled and left, and I started getting ready.

Ara, look at those wrinkles! Better get out of the tub. (Sound of water sloshing. Recording stops.)

(Yawn) Okay, I'll probably fall asleep, but I'll go on as long as possible. I put on the dress, the jewelry, and applied make up. I managed my best appearance, enticing and powerful.

It was a terrific evening. We went to see 'Carmen'; afterwards we went to this luxurious restaurant. I was tempted to order the most expensive foods, but decided to take what I would enjoy. We dined, we chatted over a cup of espresso, the band started playing and we danced until closing time at midnight. We walked back to the hotel. Guiseppe let loose his poetic side, saying how beautiful I was, comparing me to the stars, stuff like that, he was so sweet. So when he asked me out again I said yes. I might as well make the most of these last few days. (Giggle, yawn) Good night.

Nabiki's journal, August 17th:

I haven't left my room, and I'm not going to all day. I must've really worn myself out last night, because when I woke up I felt so weak I couldn't even raise my eyelids. (Yawn) So it's going to be bed and room service all day.

Nabiki's journal, August 18th:

I woke up feeling better, so I decided to call Guiseppe and set time for the date, he gave me his phone number the other night. I guess it was for his office, because a stranger's voice answered. He told me that Guiseppe would be busy all day, but that he would be free by nightfall. I thought about it and told him to please make an appointment for tomorrow night.

If our next date becomes like the previous one, I better get enough sleep so I won't wear out again. Seems I'll be nocturnal for the remainder of my holiday.

I think I'll talk about Guiseppe a little. (Sigh) I found so much about him in just one night, he's attentive, well-mannered, such a romantic, and a much better personality than Kuno-chan… Hey! I actually forgot to mention the fact he's loaded. I mean it, this could be for real. I'll have to leave in a few days, but it should be easy for him to travel to Japan, bring me back here or just keep in touch.

I don't think there will be any difficulties from my family. Kasumi and Otousan won't be trouble at all, in fact, daddy will encourage this relationship, and Akane will say I'm only after the money, so can simply ignore her. Ranma, I'm not sure what he'll say, guess it'll be something supportive, I just hope there's not another silly misunderstanding. Uncle Genma, che, scratch him.

Then there's Kuno-chan. Ah, let's face it, I never said anything, he's too much of a pushover, he'll never get over Akane, and, like I said, has no chance against Guiseppe…(Sigh) and yet… Kuno-chan does have many strong points, he's an excellent fighter, knows what he wants and goes for it, doesn't give up easily, and above all, he's got this _je__ ne se qua_. Oh boy, who would've thought I'd get into this sort of dilemma?

(Snap) Matte! What will Guiseppe have to say? He may be just looking for someone to have a good time with and nothing else, after all I'm just a tourist, there may be no relationship at all. Hmm, I should wait and see, and not let my hopes up too high. Or I could take a chance and tell him, but that wouldn't be fair to Kuno-chan.

(Tsk) Chikuso. (Recorder stops)

Postcard from Nabiki to her family, August 19th:

Ohayo minna-san:

Guess what? I met this really hot guy last week. He's good-looking and has a lot of money, so I'll be getting royal treatment for the rest of my holiday. Now, tousan, don't get any ideas. And Akane-chan, don't make that face, I know you.

I'm not quite sure of who he is though, maybe a successful businessman or perhaps a nobleman.

My only complaint is: he likes the nightlife and that really tires me out. Jetlag's going to be murder.

See ya next week.

Nabiki's journal, August 20th:

(Yawn) I just woke up. My date with Guiseppe was a wild one this time. We went-

The shorthaired girl fell asleep before she could say anything else, and wouldn't wake up for the next five hours.

(Aching moan) By the kami, I had to stop the recorder and start over. What time is it anyway?

My date was a wild one this time. Guiseppe brought me clothes again, casual this time, and we went out to tour the nightclubs.

Whew, I danced like there was no tomorrow, and I must've tried every cocktail imaginable. The things I saw and did! Good thing no one knows me here. We were restless until way past midnight.

Hmm, maybe I'm just going through the hangover.

I'm too tired to go on, much too tired. I'm going to talk to Guiseppe about this, 'cause I just can't take it. Our next date will be during the daytime, and end within reasonable hours, or else. As soon as I feel better. (Recorder stops)

Nabiki's journal, August 23rd:

It wasn't the lack of sleep, I really was sick. These last three days I've felt so weak I was hardly able to get around the room. I asked for a doctor, of course, she said I was afflicted by some sort of virus, nothing serious. Still, I'm going to see Dr Tofu as soon as I get home.

I'm feeling much better now, just a little lightheaded. But what good is that? I'm going home tomorrow. Ugh, what a way to end my vacation. At least I had some good times.

I called home yesterday, Kasumi answered. I told her that I would be home the day after tomorrow, but I didn't tell her about my weakness, she would become worried and it's not that big a deal.

Guiseppe came to see me each day after nightfall, it felt so good to see him. I told him that I would leave tomorrow, he simply smiled and said that he would keep in touch, that's something I'm looking forward to. I told him my address, where I usually hang out, a few more details about my family… Hmm, was I too obvious? I didn't tell him about Kuno-chan though. There wasn't exactly a reason not to, I just thought it wouldn't be convenient.

Well I better start getting ready, no sense in waiting for the last minute. I'm telling you, I spent a lot more money than I thought, I'm going to have to go on strike when I get back to school in order to balance the books. Oh, Guiseppe did treat me to a lot of things, but there are no stores open at those hours of course. But hey, he did buy me two fabulous outfits. Very expensive, and they all mine! Ha-ha!

Okay, I better get going. Once I'm done packing I'll go for a walk, I really need some fresh air. And some sunshine too! I'm already as pale as a ghost. (Recorder stops)

By high noon the following day, Nabiki Tendo was at the airport, waiting for the plane that would take her back to Tokyo. The young girl's mind was divided, part of her was eager get back home and see her family, and the other part wanted to stay and see so much more. She was among these musings when she heard someone calling her name.

"_Signorina_ Tendo," it was Guiseppe's majordomo. "_Signor_ Fideto regrets not being able to come here in person," he said as he gave the brown-haired girl a package, "in compensation, he sends this gift."

"Something for the road I see," she said as she sniffed the garlic and spices, "I'm going to be the envy of all the passengers. But I'd still like to know, what keeps him so busy all day and everyday?"

"There has to be an income in order to cover the expenses," the man replied, "And as you have seen, he does not forsake his social life."

"That he doesn't." Nabiki heard that her flight was now being boarded. "I have to go. Please tell Guiseppe-san to expect an e-mail upon my arrival." She bowed and left for the gate.

Once on the plane, Nabiki looked out the window and caught sight of the baggage carts. She found her bag, next to a rather large crate.


	2. Embracing Curse 2

**Embracing Curse**

**Chapter Two:**

Ranma Saotome's journal, August 25th:

When Oyaji handed me these scrolls, along with that dull lecture of how a martial artist must record every event in his life, no matter how small, I never thought it would become an enjoyable habit. I don't write down absolutely everything, of course, only the truly outstanding events, which aren't as often as most people believe.

Take yesterday for example, all I did was accompany Akane-chan to the airport to pick up Nabiki-san. I should point out one detail, her pale appearance. I guess she spent her entire holiday going to dance clubs and sleeping late, because other than that, she was quite healthy. Still, Kasumi-san told her to visit Dr. Tofu as soon as possible.

We all enjoyed the gifts, the souvenirs were nice and the food was delicious. It's a good thing Oyaji hasn't come back yet, this gives me time to find a good hiding spot; otherwise these goodies will be gone in a flash. I only wish Nabiki-san hadn't raised money for them by selling snapshots of my female form, and I could've lived without the 'they were a huge hit' comment.

I'd like to know what the old goat got. After going to his room to open his present, he came back in a flash and leapt for Nabiki-san. Luckily, she had a tray ready for him to crash into.

Hai, yesterday didn't have much to tell. But today was different, at least I've got the feeling it heralds something big.

The sun was setting as Akane-chan and I headed home after running some errands. As usual, I was walking on the fence while she went below me. Mine is quite advantageous position, it allows me to look upon her without being noticed. Of course, there's a slight drawback to this habit, I don't pay attention to where I'm going, so I shouldn't have been surprised when I stepped on a weak part of the fence. I tried to jump off and Akane-chan reached out to catch me, but when it comes to me getting wet, nothing can stop it. We both fell to the canal, I switched to my female form, but at least I caught Akane-chan, keeping her from getting soaked as well. We got up and heard someone calling, I looked up and saw a guy about our age. He wore worn out jeans, a black leather jacket and hiking boots. His rowdy, shoulder-length hair was silver-colored with a black streak running down the middle.

"Are you two alright? That's quite a way down," he said, "Give me your hand, I'll help you up." I noticed two things as he spoke: the first was his accent, rather peculiar, even for a foreigner; second, were his teeth, his canines were like Ryoga's, slightly sharper, I felt a little creeped out by looking at those. Then, after I got closer, I found that his eyes were an eerie yellow.

He reached down to help us, I sent Akane-chan up first then took his hand myself. The guy was strong! He pulled me up with great ease, even considering my female form is lighter than the male.

"Arigato," Akane-chan said, "You don't find many courteous strangers in Nerima." I was going to say something myself when we heard a familiar, and annoying, voice.

"Halt knave! Step away from the precious Tendo Akane and the Fire-haired girl." It was Kuno displaying his usual stupidity. "Insolent gaijin, taking advantage of two helpless females. Have at thee!" Our helper just blinked curiously.

"Is this a friend of yours?" he asked.

"More like an undesired acquaintance," I told him. I moved forward to block Kuno's assault, but the stranger pushed me out of the way. I crossed my arms and huffed, he thought that because I was female, I needed protection. I decided to let him have his way, a few whacks from Kuno's sword would teach him to recognize and give a martial artist the proper respect. Boy was I in for a surprise! He taught me not to judge people by their looks.

Akane Tendo's diary, August 25th:

I called out to Kuno-sempai, telling him to stop. But once that baka gets an idea into his one-track mind, there's no stopping him. Our silver-haired friend proved to be as skillful as he was strong though. He grabbed Kuno-sempai's arm with one hand and shoved him away with the other. Kuno-sempai must've gotten up again about five times, throwing curses and insults, before he was finally out for the count.

"Gomen nasai," I told our new friend once it was over, "Kuno-sempai can be so difficult."

"No problem," he replied with a friendly grin.

"Look, we've already caused you a lot of trouble," Ranko-chan said (using that name sure saves a lot of trouble), "If there's anything we can do to make it up to you, don't hesitate to ask."

"All I need is some orientation," he replied, "Could you tell me how to get to the Tendo dojo?" Ranko-chan and I looked at each other and sighed. Sometimes I believe we're all cursed, in more than one way. There was no way of avoiding this, so we introduced ourselves.

"Well, this is a coincidence!" he exclaimed in amusement, "My name is Aelfred by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Aelfred-san," I said as we shook hands. It struck me odd that he gave only one name, but I decided not to ask. "I assume you're looking for Saotome Ranma."

"I'm looking for the Saotome clan," Aelfred-san answered, "I never had a first name until now."

Clan, I've heard that word before in movies, it's used for large families. I think it indicates he's from Ireland.

Once we got home, I showed Aelfred-san to the table while Ranko-chan went upstairs 'to get' Ranma-kun. Kasumi-chan brought tea and cookies, which Aelfred-san politely refused, though he did compliment on the way they smelled. Nabiki-chan came into the room as well, she's looking much better now, after spending all day out in the yard catching some rays. Ranma-kun arrived a moment later. I noticed that Aelfred-san sniffed and raised an eyebrow the moment he saw my fiancé, maybe because of the steam coming from him.

Nabiki's voice journal, August 25th:

Woo-hoo! One day and already there's money coming my way! Sometimes I could just kiss Ranma-kun, if I didn't know his shyness would petrify him. Of course, this Aelfred fellow deserves some credit as well, he's quite an interesting person, and so was the conversation he had with Ranma-kun.

"Saotome Ranma, it's a pleasure to meet you," Aelfred-san greeted as he stood up and bowed.

"Likewise, Aelfred-san," Ranma-kun replied warily. The tone in his voice wasn't very nice, Akane-chan gave him a scolding glare for it. I can't blame him, not with the experiences he's had. "Ranko-chan told me that you were looking for someone named Saotome." Ranma-kun sighed in resignation. "Let's get this over with, what did Oyaji do this time?" Aelfred-san tilted his head.

"I'm afraid we might be talking about completely different things. Let me start at the beginning."

The story Aelfred-san gave us is definitely for keeps. He said that he came from England, of Scottish descent. One of his ancestors, from about 500 years ago worked as a sailor, not a seaman exactly, just a nobody looking for a job. The ship he boarded came to Japan, and Aelfred's ancestor met, guess who… (giggles) A Saotome! The look on Ranma-kun's face!

I've got to admit, the first thing that crossed my mind was: 'This guy's holding a 500-year-old grudge?'. But the continuation of the story cleared everything out.

The two became fast friends. The Scottish sailor returned home without the riches he'd expected, but, according to Aelfred, brought something much more valuable: anything-goes martial arts. (Sigh) Personally, I would've preferred cash.

Aelfred-san's ancestor turned martial arts into a family tradition, and since the Europe-jin were too shortsighted to see beyond their cannons and gunpowder, it came down in relative secrecy.

Now, five centuries later, Aelfred-san wishes to compare western and eastern styles, in other words, he challenged Ranma-kun to a match.

Ooh, there's that warm feeling going through my body again. The encounter will take place the day after tomorrow, more than enough time for word to spread. Just imagine: two martial artists from the same school, meeting after so long, add this to the magnitude rumors reach in these parts, and the stakes are going to be sky-high. I'm expecting most people to bet on Ranma-kun, they'll probably think a gaijin doesn't stand a chance. That will be a grave mistake, I could tell right away that Aelfred-san takes fighting seriously, and has great confidence in his own abilities.

I better go to sleep now so I can get up early tomorrow and start getting organized. Good night (recorder stops).

Ukyo Kuonji's diary, August 26th:

I ran into Shampoo today while I was out buying some spices, she was going back home after making some deliveries. It was strange to see her walking instead of riding her bike, so I decided to stop her and ask.

"Shampoo's bicycle no work," she told me, "Stupid redhead girl wreck it."

"Ran-chan wrecked your bike?" I asked incredulously, "Are you sure you didn't land on his head too hard?"

"Shampoo not talking about Ranma-airen," she corrected, "Shampoo talking about another girl with red hair." I snapped my fingers in understanding, recalling my own nasty encounter with that redhead a few days ago. I'm telling you, she is one bad seed. I told Shampoo about it, and we started talking, trying to figure out what she had against us. Then we realized exactly what we had in common.

"Ranma-airen!" Shampoo shouted, "Redhead girl must like Ranma-airen and must be trying to get Shampoo and Ukyo out of picture."

"That's right," I said, "What other explanation could there be?" Obviously, that bully met Ran-chan and was smitten by his great strength (typical). So she dyed her hair red and fixed it into a pigtail to show her admiration. Ugh, what a creep, I just hope we don't find any boiled rabbits.

"We have to protect Ran-chan," I told Shampoo, "Both of us know that he'd never raise a finger against a girl." At least not when he knows for sure it's a girl.

We made some hasty planning to keep our eye on Ran-chan and each went our own way. I'm not quite sure of what I'm getting myself into, making a deal with my most scheming rival. But I've seen a sample of what that redhead can do, so I need all the help I can get.

Nabiki's voice journal, August 26th:

I spent most of the day with Akane-chan, she put me up to date with what's been going on here. We chatted as we strolled all day and into the night, all over Nerima and the neighboring districts.

She told me about the people that were found at alleys and parks, the incidents had ceased a couple of days ago. The symptoms she described reminded me of what I had back at Florence. I never did go to Dr Tofu's office, I felt much better rather quickly, so getting my savings account to rise retook its place as top priority.

To be honest, my main reason for walking all over town was gathering the wages on the upcoming battle, something she didn't enjoy. As I predicted, Ranma-kun's the favorite and Aelfred-san was getting crumbs, so I decided to give him a more enticing image. Akane-chan calls it lying, I say it's advertising.

"Just be grateful people don't think Aelfred-san is after you," I told her.

(Sigh) I should've been expecting it, Akane-chan asked me about Guiseppe-san. I felt a little torn, I didn't feel like talking about him yet, but I also wanted to share my experience with my little sister. I decided for the latter, after all, there isn't that much to say. Obviously, I omitted our first encounter.

Hmm… You know? Now that I think about it, I don't feel so enchanted by Guiseppe-san anymore, it's like coming out of a sort of trance. But he couldn't have just charmed me with his looks, or money, I'm not that easy to impress. Maybe I feel this way because all I was looking for was a good time, not a serious relationship. Oh well, might as well get over him, I'm sure he's looking for a new girl by now.

That's funny, now I'm thinking about Kuno-chan. It's an odd sensation, like something in my head telling me to stick by him, it's a choice that's going to determine the rest of my life… very weird.

Let's see, where was I? Hai, Akane-chan and I were chatting and we went into a mall to get something to eat. As soon as we entered, two guys came up and tried to hit on us. I had seen them coming and asked Akane-chan to give me a chance to do some business, otherwise she would've sent them flying in a flash. I tried telling them about the fight and how they could make some easy money, but all they were interested in was getting something from us, so I gave Akane-chan's uppercut a green light. That's when a little girl appeared, standing right between us and the guys. She had black hair done in two ponytails, wore a yellow dress and a collar with a cross on it.

"Leave these two alone," she ordered. I was surprised by the amount of authority in her voice, she must've been no more than thirteen-years-old. "Go away and leave these girls alone," she repeated in a harsher tone.

"Mind your own business squirt," one of the guys retorted, "this is a grown-up matter."

"Which obviously excludes you," Akane-chan butted in, "Leave us alone, and don't you dare do anything to this child."

"We're asking nicely, baka," I warned, "Keep it up and you'll see what Onee-chan is capable of." Stupidity being their calling card, they stepped forward trying to threaten us, but the little girl took a step towards them!

"Leave," she commanded as she snapped her fingers. I still feel chills running down my spine as I recall how intimidating her voice sounded, not what you'd expect from someone so young. I didn't see it, since her back was towards me, but I'm sure the look in her eyes was quite scary as well, since the guys obeyed immediately. "Are you two okay?" she asked us once it was over, "Two pretty girls like you should be wary of _mascalzonne_ like those." Her voice had become so sweet, almost as if she was someone else.

"Arigato," I told her, "I'm Tendo Nabiki, by the way, and this is my little sister, Akane."

"Pleased to meet you both," she replied with a big smile, "I'm Isabella Cuore." A fitting name, given it means 'heart' in Italian, as I later told Akane-chan. Isabella-chan then gestured for me to come down and she took a leaf off my hair. "In spite of it all," she said as she fixed me up delicately, "a girl must be very careful about her appearance." I thanked her again, rather amused by what she had done.

"You should head on home, Isabella-chan," Akane-chan said, "it's getting too late for someone like you to be outside." The little girl gave her a surprised look, as if Akane-chan had said something out of place. Then her expression turned back to cheerful.

"Right, and you two better take care of yourselves as well." Isabella-chan waved goodbye as she ran off, while Akane-chan and I went back to our own business.

"Queer girl," I said, "but nice, and quite mature for her age."

"Hai," Akane-chan agreed, "She reminds me of Hinako-sensei, only this one **does** act like an adult." We wondered whether she'd used some technique against those guys, but I was too hungry to talk about it. Plus, (chuckle) I had spotted a couple of pigeons and didn't want them to get away.

Now, as Isabella said goodbye, I heard her call a wrong name and then correct herself, she called me 'Catherine'. I think I can explain it, you see, while she straightened my hair, I caught the gleam from her green eyes; I could tell that I reminded her of someone very dear to her. I'm sure I'll run into her again, too bad I don't have time to be friends with her, she's too young and I have business to take care of. She'll have better luck with Akane-chan, my little sister gets along with children much better than I. (Recorder stops)

The day of the match finally arrived. Aelfred had requested they meet at a sandlot near Furinkhan at sunset. Akane, Ranma and Nabiki were heading there right now.

"Hurry up you two," the moneymaker said as she took the lead, "I may still collect a few bets before the fight starts."

"Calm down, Nabiki-chan, there's plenty of time," the pigtailed martial artist replied.

"Do you really need any more money, Onee-chan?" Akane asked disapprovingly, "You told me last night that you were already clear from the red numbers."

"Hai," the brown-haired girl said, "but you also know I'm not one to settle for acceptable, I require excellence."

"Che, that guy you met better be aware you've got ice crawling through your veins," Ranma quipped. He caught sight of a little, black dot coming down the street, "Say, isn't that-?"

"P-Chan!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed joyfully. The black piglet rushed to her arms, squealing happily. "Where have you been, you naughty thing? I've missed you so much."

"Where was he indeed?" the dark-haired boy chuckled, "There's a wager with very high odds."

They arrived at the sandlot, and sure enough, everyone they knew was already there, plus several more. Nabiki hurried off to business, while the other two headed for the spot Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse were waiting at.

"Yo, Ucchan, fellas!" Ranma greeted, "Everyone came to root for me?"

"Ranma-airen so silly! You know Shampoo always cheer for you," the Amazon said as she gave him a sudden embrace. His fiancée, of course, reacted by kicking him on the back of the head.

"Did you come here to fight or to play Casanova?" she growled

"I came as a mere observer, Saotome," Mousse commented harshly, "Your performance in this battle against a western man shall determine whether or not you are worthy of my Shampoo's affection."

"Umm, I think you should be looking at that guy," the stranger the long-haired boy was talking to corrected.

"Ran-chan, I hope you trained for this," Ukyo said, "I have a victory meal all set and waiting. By the way, has that creepy redhead given you any trouble?"

"Nani? What are you talking about?"

"Ranma-airen know, redhead girl who is after him." Shampoo turned to the short-haired girl, "Akane must have met her, she going after all girl involved with Ranma-airen." Akane narrowed her eyes.

"Shampoo, I think the fumes from all those potions are getting to your brain. Ranma-kun and the redhead are the same person."

"Shampoo not talking about Ranma-airen!" the Chinese girl huffed, "Shampoo talking about-"

"Hey Akane!" someone called. The betrothed couple sighed in relief for this interruption; later on they would clear this out. Akane turned and was pleased to see Isabella running up to them.

"Isabella-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about this big event about to take place and I got curious. Is Catherine around?"

"Catherine?" Ukyo asked puzzled.

"I mean Nabiki," the Italian girl corrected, "I don't know why I keep coming up with that name."

"Don't worry about it," Akane assured, "She's taking care of a little business. In the meantime, you can meet the rest of the group." The short-haired girl introduced the petit child to everyone, Shampoo drew her immediate attention.

"Whoa, great hair! That's a style I could definitely go for."

"Thank you. You very nice girl, Shampoo show you how to put it up."

"What's everyone talking about?" Nabiki asked as she showed up, "Look alive, Ranma-kun, Aelfred-san's already here."

"Aelfred?" Isabella peered past Ukyo and saw the silver-haired boy. "I don't believe it, it's him! I'll talk with you later, Catherine," she said as she left. They all looked at how the girl rushed over and embraced him, the look on his face was one of equal surprise and recognition.

"It seems that those two have known each other for a while," the long-haired chef commented.

"All I can say is that it's quite a coincidence," Ranma said, "Well, better not keep our guest waiting any longer.

The dark-haired boy came to the center of the lot as Isabella left, carrying Aelfred's jacket.

"Are you sure you gave this thing enough publicity?" the Scotsman quipped, "I see a few vacant spots at that corner."

"I'm surprised as well, most people seem to have nothing better to do around here." He took a fighting stance, "Don't expect me to hold back, so give me all you've got."

"Precisely my plan." Both opponents took a second to size each other up and charged.

The battle had a shocking start, they met right in the middle and began throwing and blocking each other's attacks, not a single punch or kick was able to score.

"It's amazing," Mousse said, "they're evenly matched."

"Stupid Mousse," Shampoo scolded as she slapped him on the shoulder, "You know Ranma-airen is better than that, he just biding strength."

"Don't be so sure, China doll," Isabella warned, "Aelfred is one of the best fighters Europe has to offer, not to mention he must've been all over the world since we last saw each other. However, I must admit this Ranma fellow is quite good. I never thought all those karate and kung-fu stories were for real. Check it out, even the piglet seems to be paying attention."

"He's a bright one, aren't you P-Chan?" Akane giggled, "Keep watching, it looks like the warm-up's over."

Aelfred stepped away and took a new position, he was hunched over and his legs were a bit farther apart. Ranma guessed that the rowdy-haired boy was about to perform a leaping attack, and he was right, though it looked more like a pounce. Aelfred tried to land a downwards punch, which was avoided, following with a left hook to the stomach, which ended up with his arm being caught. Ranma didn't waste the opportunity, he kicked his opponent then used a special technique.

"Kachu tenshin amaguriken!" The pigtailed martial artist threw about thirty blows in a few seconds, Aelfred reeled back and Ranma shook his hand. "Chikuso, that stings! What's that shirt made out of, stone?"

"Hey, don't think I'm not hurt," the yellow-eyed boy panted. He then chuckled, "So you've been to the amazon village," his tone evoked times long gone, "this will be even better than I thought."

"He moves like an animal," Akane observed, referring to Aelfred, "paces like a wolf, and leaps onto his prey like a great cat."

"Of course he does," Isabella said, "after all he's from the clan-" She clamped her own mouth. "Darn it! I gotta learn to watch what I say."

"You know Aelfred-san's last name?" Nabiki asked.

"Umm, kind of. I promise to tell you when the time is right."

"I agree with Akane-chan," Ukyo said, "not only in his movements, but his appearance is quite animalistic. Do you think he's from that Musk dynasty?"

"He not," the purple-haired girl answered, "otherwise he be gawking all over Shampoo."

"Besides," Mousse added, "they wouldn't share their secrets with a western man." He pushed his glasses into place, "Whatever training he underwent we should definitely study it."

"Kuee," the piglet squealed in agreement.

Aelfred took a moment to concentrate then tried to tackle Ranma. He was fast, but not enough to keep the pigtailed martial artist from blocking. Ranma back-flipped away and devised a new strategy.

"Your leaps have power," he smirked, "now let's see if they carry you the distance." Ranma leapt high into the air. Aelfred wasn't impressed, for he too jumped and easily gained upon his opponent. Again, punches were traded as they came down, once they landed they leapt again.

"Nani!?" The silver-haired boy had been tricked, Ranma had purposely moved slower. The dark-haired one grabbed his ankle, pulled him down and took a firm hold of his arm.

"Kachu tenshin amaguriken!" This time, the attack was at pointblank range and given at greater speed. Aelfred roared in pain as his shirt was shred, he managed to grab Ranma by the waist and held him over his head. The moment they landed, the Scotsman slammed Ranma's back on the ground. It took the martial artist a few seconds, but he countered with two kicks and an uppercut. He got up and popped his bones into place. "You tired yet? I could go on for hours no end."

"Ha! You'll be surprised at how long I can keep a battle going," Aelfred retorted. He rubbed his aching chest and suddenly gave a shocked expression. He looked all over and started to move around frantically."

"What's the matter?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"It's gone!"

Xian-Pu's diary, August 27th:

It was a weird scenario indeed, the fierce battle we were watching was over just like that. The man named Aelfred began pacing about then got down on his knees. Our curiosity was raised so we went over to find out what was the matter.

"Why did you stop? What's the matter?" I asked Aelfred. He pulled something from his neck and gave it to me, a gold chain.

"There was a ring hanging from this," he said, "I have to find it!" He sounded so desperate that we all decided to help, even Ryoga sniffed around. The spectators left complaining, angered by the outcome; Nabiki was upset too of course, since it meant no money was made.

The search took several hours, it was very difficult since it was night and the lamps didn't give enough light. Ukyo suggested that we should wait until morning to continue, this angered Aelfred even more.

"You can all quit if you want to but I won't! I'll keep looking even if the dawn catches me!" The volume with which he said that, plus the sight of his sharp canines scared me quite a bit. Still, I chose to stay and help, I know how desperate I would become if I lost something dear to me.

A half-hour later, the ring was found, by Mu-Su of all people! Aelfred sprinted towards him and took his prize. He put his hand on Mu-Su's shoulder, saying that he would forever be in his debt. I just hope Mu-Su doesn't take that promise too seriously.

Akane asked Aelfred to let her see the ring, and all of us girls gathered round to take a peek, we were awed. It was a gold ring, with the relief of wolves running among roses, very detailed in spite of the small surface. Inside were letters in an unknown language, but I do know it is a message of love. Nabiki was the last to have it, and true to her nature, appraised it coldly.

"I'd say it's worth a few thousands, I guess stopping the fight was worthwhile." The little girl, Isabella, smacked her in the back of her head.

"Catherine, don't be so crude! That ring was crafted by someone very important to Aelfred."

Isabella, she's a very intriguing girl, I have to find out more about her. Her voice is most sweet-sounding when she talks to the Tendo girls, especially Nabiki. And there's that habit of calling her Catherine. Where did it come from?

It seems Nabiki is the focus of the little one's attention. Maybe Isabella wants to be rich when she grows up and took Nabiki as a role model, but apparently, she wants to influence her as well. Isabella had to order Nabiki to stay and help, and then that scolding. I suspect Isabella actually believes herself to be older than us.

Anyway, Aelfred took back the ring and Ukyo asked who had made it.

"You could say she was my wife," he answered, "passed away long ago," he added as he pressed it against his chest. In respect, we all stood there quietly.

"If you," Ranma-airen stuttered, "If you wish to suspend our match, I'll understand." Aelfred chuckled kindly as he put his prize in his pocket.

"Yes, I do believe I've lost my will to go on. Nonetheless, I'm satisfied, even if it was just a sample, I can confirm the Saotome clan has grown stronger over the ages." He held out his hand, "You are a sublime contender, Ranma."

I agree wholeheartedly, my Ranma-airen always gives everything he has, no matter the situation; he faces each task with full power and passion, and never backs away. Definitely a man worthy of an amazon's love.

Ranma-airen grinned and shook Aelfred's hand; it was an odd salute since the latter had them hold each other by the wrist.

It was an unusual encounter with a more unusual outcome, a good one at that. Great-grandmother will enjoy this tale. Aelfred left after taking his jacket back from Isabella and each of us went home, the little girl left with Ranma-airen and the Tendo sisters, and Ukyo walked with Mu-Su and I for a while. We agreed to tell Akane about the redhead.

I don't know why I'm adding this last part, since it was probably an illusion. While we looked, I glimpsed towards Aelfred and thought I saw a red gleam coming from his face. But like I said, I surely just imagined it.

The pigtailed redhead was tossed into a dark, damp pit. Despite the bruises, burns and pain all over her body, she turned and bared her fangs towards her torturer.

"Now," a man's voice said from the shadows, "what have we learnt from this experience?" The girl's growling ceased and she hung her head in defeat.

"Discretion…Sir."

"Correct. Feeding every night and leaving your victims all over, can you think of more irresponsible behavior? Be grateful that I arrived when I did. More of these happenings and I wouldn't have been so lenient."

"Hmph! I appreciate it, Sir."

"Good." She heard him step away. "I brought a few kine with me, you may use them to recover and create some allies. For you will remain here until I give you new orders," the voice became more terrifying, "To bring the woman who will be my childe."


	3. Embracing Curse 3

**Embracing Curse**

**Chapter three:**

Akane Tendo's diary, August 27th:

Boy was Nabiki-chan mad! Having to agree to all those refunds must've really gotten her goat, not to mention that scolding she received from Isabella-chan. I guess she is a little weird, but in a good way, and she was right in giving Nabiki-chan that reprimand. I saw the anxiety in Aelfred-san's eyes, that gold ring has great importance; my big sister should've been more sensitive. Still, I wonder why Isabella-chan treats Nabiki-chan so. I'll ponder about that later.

Anyway, Isabella-chan came along on our way back home; she told us everything she knew about Aelfred-san, mainly, how they and a couple more friends formed a group a few years ago. In fact, Aelfred-san's lost love was part of that group, and a friend of Isabella-chan's as well.

Kasumi-chan greeted us when we got to the dojo, and immediately went into the kitchen to get dinner. Happosai was there too, ironing his ecchi collection.

"What a cute little old man!" Isabella exclaimed upon seeing him, "Is he your grandfather, Akane?"

"Heaven forbid!" I shouted, "The only one who's got any sort of relation with this hentai creep is Ranma here."

"If you ask me," Ranma-kun protested, "I have absolutely nothing to do with this old goat." The moment he said this, we all got a feeling of dread, Happosai was glaring at Ranma-kun, with his chi all flared up.

"Ranma, as a student of the anything-goes martial arts, how can you disregard me as your master?" He charged, forcing Ranma-kun out into the yard, he then pulled a few tricky moves and caused him to fall into the koi pond. As Ranko-chan came out, Happosai made an offer. "I'm willing to forgive you, if you agree to model a new bra I got tonight."

"Old goat," Ranko-chan growled, "the only thing I'm gonna do with that rag is ring it around your wrinkled old… Nani?" Ranko-chan had seen something which surprised her, we all turned and saw Isabella-chan rummaging through the old man's collection!

"Too big, too big, just right, maybe, too ugly. Ooh, nice!" I guess the bunch of underwear had caught her full attention, so she was oblivious to the quarrel or Ranma-kun's transformation. Happosai sprinted, got on top of the pile and yelled at Isabella-chan furiously.

"This isn't some store display, young lady, this is my own private collection!"

"Yours?" Isabella-chan asked, blinking curiously, "I thought you were doing the laundry." We all giggled when she said that, I guess that explains why she didn't react negatively, just unusually. We laughed even harder when Isabella-chan asked for a few garments, saying she was meaning to buy some anyway.

"Then go to some store and buy 'em," Happosai retorted rudely.

"Happosai-san, I'm speechless," Nabiki-chan praised, "You could easily ask Isabella to pose for you."

"What do I look like?" the old man asked in an appalled voice, "Do you really think I would gawk at a child?" His expression changed. "Of course, I'll admit that if her body were a teeny bit more developed, I might consider it." He added this last part while patting Nabiki-chan's chest, maybe he'll think twice before doing that again once he lands. I'm not surprised by what onee-chan did, and I'm sure Kasumi-chan has an uppercut ready for such an occasion. Never underestimate a Tendo woman.

"So he collects women's underwear," Isabella-chan said once we'd all calmed down and were sitting round the table.

"Hai," I answered, "sorry you had to meet him."

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a grin, "I've heard about plenty of nutcases in the last few years, I know one guy who saves his nose-hair clippings." That's something I didn't need to know. "Still, Nabiki (as usual, she was about to say Catherine), does he take liberties like that very often?" Isabella's tone and stare were quite serious.

"You don't have to worry about Nabiki-san," Ranko-chan said, "I'm the one who gets the worst from the old goat's libido. Besides, if you want to know about ecchi behavior-" I rushed to cover Ranko-chan's mouth. Isabella-chan will learn about the pictures Nabiki-chan takes and sells eventually, but there's no need for her to do so yet. Our young friend tapped her fingers on the table before speaking again.

"Well, I suppose that as long as you keep him in check, he should be relatively harmless."

"Che, harmless perhaps, but still a pain in the ass," Ranko-chan grumbled sourly, I silently agreed.

That was the highlight of the evening, everything else was just chatter. We talked about Aelfred-san, Nabiki-chan's trip, Italian and Japanese customs, etc. Before we knew it, it was nearly ten o'clock, and Kasumi-chan suggested that Isabella-chan should spend the night. Our young friend agreed and called her parents for permission while I readied a spare futon in my room.

Isabella-chan should be done with her bath by now, and I'll bet she's tired, so I better get done with my writing.

One more thing before I close my diary. I'm so proud of the way Ranma behaved himself after the match with Aelfred-san, he never looked so gallant.

Nabiki's voice journal, August 27th:

You might say I'm sore because of all that money I lost, (grumble) and Happosai's idle hands, but I don't think Isabella's trustworthy anymore. At first I thought of her behavior as queer, but two specific details arose tonight which make me suspect her. First of all there's her relationship with Aelfred-san, there are parts in her story which don't concord with his. Isabella says she was friends with Aelfred-san for several years, but she also said she had no idea he'd become such a capable martial-artist. You can only reach such a level if you train your entire life, not during a trip, I know so. It's supposed to be a family tradition, Aelfred-san couldn't and wouldn't have kept it hidden from her if they know each other that well. One of them, perhaps both, is lying.

Something else happened after dinner. I was spying on Isabella from around the corner while she made her 'phone call', and noticed that she had her finger on the hook, the call was never made.

I don't know what her game is, but I'm going to keep my eye on Isabella and bring her down. (voice rises) Che, who does that girl think she is!? Ordering me around and scolding me as if she was my mother. Urgh, why do we have to attract all the freaks? Okay, it was cold of me to say it, but that comment I made about the value of the ring was really a compliment! Maybe I should have shown more sensitivity, but that's not my style! Look, I was surrounded by all the people I know, and as I said before, I can't show myself being soft! Arrgh! …She has no right, Isabella doesn't know me (sob) no one knows who I am… Everything would be easier if I would just… (sob)Chikuso, I can't. (recorder stops)

Tendo dojo, 3:00 a.m.:

Once she was sure Akane was sound asleep, Isabella got up. Silently, the Italian girl rolled up the futon, folded the sheets, and went over to the desk to write a note. She left it in plain view then sat beside the blue-haired girl.

"You better tell Ranma what you feel, Akane. It's unwise to keep quiet about such important matters, I know so by experience." The long-haired child leaned over and kissed Akane's forehead. "Sweet dreams, little one."

She walked down the hall and went into Kasumi's room, there she tucked the young girl in and stroked her face gently.

"You are twice as responsible as you are young, and I'm very proud of you, Kasumi. Rest assured, all your efforts will be rewarded." She gave her a kiss as well and left.

Next she entered Ranma's room, who was still in his female form. The dark-haired girl was quite surprised when she saw the redhead's position, an arm over here, a leg over there and the sheets all rolled up.

"Hoo, someone here needs a lesson in femininity." Isabella tried to put Ranma in a more decent position, but each time she got near, the martial artist mumbled in her sleep and threw a punch or a kick. "Okay, forget this, I don't need any broken bones." She knelt and looked at Ranma. "You say your name's Tendo, but you don't seem to be related to the others. Yet, whether it's by blood or name, you're family, Ranko, so I'm taking care of you, at a lesser degree of course."

Isabella's last stop, before leaving the house, was Nabiki's room. She found her fully clothed, and it was obvious the moneymaking girl had cried herself to sleep. The dark-haired child sat beside Nabiki and stroked her hair while looking at her worriedly.

"Catherine, _mia__rosa__ piccolla_, why are you sad?" Her green eyes gave an unblinking stare. "(Tsk) Oh, Catherine, after so long I find you as beautiful as ever, and you and your sisters looked so happy I thought everything was okay." Isabella laid down and held Nabiki for a while, humming softly. Slowly, a little smile appeared on the short-haired girl's lips. "I don't know how long I will be able to stay, Catherine, but I'll do everything I can to help you." She kissed her cheek, "I have to go now, my dear, I'll see you again tomorrow."

Isabella looked all around but couldn't find Ranma anywhere, the male form that is. Outside, she stared at the Tendo home for a while before parting swiftly. The night grew short, and she had important matters to take care of.

Ukyo Kuonji's diary, August 28th:

Shampoo and I met early this morning and headed for the Tendo Dojo to inform Ran-chan and Akane-chan about this bullying redhead. She's my most dangerous rival, I know, but she'll surely be targeted by this gaijin, and I really don't want anything bad happening to her.

When we told Ran-chan about this girl, he said he'd never met her, in any of his forms.

"Great," I said, "just what we needed, a stalker."

"I still think you're letting your imagination wander," Ran-chan told us, "If there was someone tracking me, I'd know about it. Sensing the opponent's presence is a minor skill for a martial artist of my category," he boasted.

"Is it now?" Akane-chan countered as she dangled that mallet over his head.

"Shampoo not imagining, wrecked bicycle very real," Shampoo said. "True, not seen lately, but red-haired girl must still be around." She was telling the truth, that redhead hasn't let herself be seen since a few days before the match with Aelfred-san. And in regard to what Ran-chan said, she is anything but subtle, he would have known about her.

When Kasumi-san passed by, on her way to sweep the yard, I noticed that she looked a bit glum, so I asked what was the matter.

"Oh, I'm just worried about Isabella-chan. She left very early this morning," she answered. I remember meeting Isabella, she's the girl who's friends with Aelfred-san and lousy at names.

"Very early indeed," Akane-chan added, "I woke up at dawn and she was already gone. All she left behind was a note thanking us."

I'd like to meet Isabella again soon, she seemed a very nice girl. I also wanted to know more about Aelfred-san, so I asked Ran-chan to tell us about him. He told us a very interesting story, about an overseas trip, a fateful meeting between ancestors and, obviously, martial arts.

After finishing the story, Shampoo told us that her great-grandmother had told her once about an ancient library in China where the great martial-artists keep the records of their lives, and there was a fair chance that the Saotome school is included among them.

"There slight chance that Ranma-airen's ancestor wrote story about Aelfred. Ranma-airen could go with Shampoo and find out." She just has to jump at every opportunity, doesn't she? Okay, I'll admit it, I would've done the same thing have I had the chance.

Something else happened this morning. Someone at the door called, Kasumi-san got it then called for Nabiki-chan. I caught a glimpse of her as she came down the stairs and saw her stop then hurry on. This struck me as odd, so I peeked around the corner and saw Nabiki-chan talking to a gray-haired man in an elegant suit. I tried listening in but couldn't make out anything, so I asked Akane-chan if she knew anything about a name that ended in -eto. She told us that Nabiki-chan had met a man named Fideto in her Italian vacation, a millionaire, which explains why Nabiki-chan acted so. Money, money, that's all she thinks about. Her conversation with that man was quick, and I called her so she would tell us about this rich guy.

"First of all, that wasn't Fideto-kun, merely his majordomo, Phillipo-san," Nabiki-chan explained, "Fideto-kun is busy all day with business. Apparently, he can't even take a break while travelling."

"So, what did his servant come to tell you?" Ran-chan asked in a bored tone.

"Fideto-kun just arrived in Japan, and is inviting me out to a date tonight. I was feeling low when I woke up this morning, but looking forward to the evening has really made my day." The tone and expression with which Nabiki-chan said this made me feel sorry for this Fideto guy right away.

"Well then, shouldn't you get to work?" Akane-chan asked, "You know, selecting the most expensive restaurants and shops so you can milk the victim out of every yen." Nabiki-chan seemed to be a bit bothered by this comment.

"Fideto-kun is already conducting a research, and I know by personal experience, he doesn't need me to choose a place. And as for the subject of gifts," Nabiki-chan patted a package Phillipo-san had brought, "he's an expert in that area as well." I was very curious to see what the box contained, probably a dress judging by its size. I'll just have to find out later.

I left for home soon afterwards, not before convincing Akane-chan of joining Shampoo and I, and spent the rest of the day at work. I'm finishing this entry now, I'm meeting the girls in a few minutes to search for the bullying redhead. Good hunting.

Akane Tendo's diary, August 28th:

Ukyo-san and Shampoo seemed very convinced about this redhead being a threat, so I agreed to meet them and look for her.

I was a little late because I didn't want to leave without seeing Nabiki-chan in that dress Fideto-san sent her. She looked lovely, it was deep blue with long white gloves and a silver necklace. I've got to admit it, Nabiki-chan has hit the jackpot. I just hope she doesn't carve the chicken that laid the golden eggs. Fideto-san came to pick her up, and it was an impressive entrance, that limo seemed to go on for miles. To top it all off, he brought a small gift for each of us.

I only wish Ranma-kun had been a little more courteous, he was rather rude towards Fideto-san. I should've been more understanding, after all, each and every rich person we've met had selfish intentions towards us. But my reaction there and then was to smack Ranma-kun on the head. Why do I act this way?

Ukyo-san and Shampoo were quite upset when I finally met them, that amazon floozy even made a nasty comment.

"Look like tomboy girl not care who take Ranma-airen away," she said. Ooh, I could just boil her in her own ramen sometimes!

At first I thought I was going to take part in some wild goose chase, but it turned out that we actually found the redhead, after too many boring hours.

She did resemble Ranko-chan somewhat, except her pigtail didn't bend upwards. She was alone and seemingly paranoid; recalling the way Ukyo-san had described her, I got ready for a fight in case she found out we were following her. I thought we were just going to confirm whether she was after Ranma-kun or not, but Ukyo-san and Shampoo charged the moment they saw her, some plan.

The redhead was hardly able to avoid the attacks, a giant spatula to the left followed by bonbori to the right. She reacted with incredible ferocity, kicking Shampoo away then tackling Ukyo-san. She must've hit Ukyo-san's face about six times before I kicked her away, the redhead then glared at me and counterattacked. She was tough! She had no skill in martial arts, but her strength and speed made up for it. I'd say we traded punches for about four minutes before putting some distance between us. The redhead stopped fighting, she wanted to go on but something was stopping her; I could see it in her eyes, she was frightened, and for the first time, I noticed the scars on her arms and neck.

"What's the big idea, jumping on people like that? Just who do you think you are?" she demanded.

"Watashi wa Tendo Akane, from the Tendo school of anything-goes martial arts," I announced. Saying my name caused a surprised reaction in her.

"You one who started," Shampoo yelled, "trying to get all out of the way so you keep Ranma-airen to self."

"You should know better than to try and steal, Saotome Ranma, my fiancé," Ukyo warned. Shampoo cleared her throat. "Okay, our fiancé. Happy?"

"You're name is Tendo, huh?" the redhead said addressing me, "This Ranma, is he a fighter too?"

"Ranma-airen is best fighter in all world. You have no easy time if try to win him by force," Shampoo claimed. The redhead didn't reply, she just looked at us standing there then ran off. We gave chase for a while but she was too fast.

That was the end of it, at least for tonight. But Ukyo-san and Shampoo have made a mistake, she's not after Ranma-kun. That redhead reacted when I said my name, which means she's after the dojo!

When I got home, I revealed my suspicions to Ranma-kun, and managed to convince him into thinking the redhead would be an easy opponent. That girl is dangerous, I can tell she's not above using dirty tricks. If Ranma-kun fights her he will be seriously hurt, I can't tell him that to his face, Ranma-kun is much too vain, hearing something like this will cloud his common sense.

Ie, I'm facing that redhead on my own. I'm starting a special training regime very early tomorrow. I better be ready, there's no telling when our next encounter will be.

Ranma Saotome's journal, August 28th:

That Fideto guy came over tonight and took Nabiki-san away for their date. Akane-chan thinks that bringing those presents was a considerate detail, I say he's just sucking up. I mean no disrespect towards uncle Tendo, but I think he would've also been dazzled by the limo and money. If I must say something positive about him, it looks like he's really interested in Nabiki-san, after all, he met Akane-chan and didn't flirt. You must really like someone in order to ignore such a kawaii girl. I wonder if he would've resisted my female form, should I put him to the test?

Akane-chan left a few minutes later to join Ucchan and Shampoo in their search for my twin (good luck), and I went to the dojo to train for a while.

I was repeating the moves I used in my encounter with Aelfred-san, correcting the parts where I went wrong, when I received another visitor, little Isabella-chan. She surprised me with a loud 'hello' while I was in the middle of a flying kick, causing me to fall.

"How long have you been there?" I asked annoyed.

"Only a couple of minutes, watching you train," she answered, "Where did you go to last night? You disappeared right after we arrived."

"I, umm, I had remembered some errands I had to take care of," I answered. I think I heard her mutter something about needing me last night. "You came here to see Nabiki-san, ne?" I guessed.

"You're right, but Kasumi told me she's out on a date." There was a look of disappointment on her face as she sat on the floor. She just stayed there while I did some easy katas, then she asked: "You're engaged to Akane, right?"

"Hai, one minute I'm walking down the streets of Tokyo, the next I find out I'm engaged to this uncute tomboy." Isabella-chan started laughing and it bothered me. I frowned at her and she said:

"You say that with the tone of a man who hides his true feelings." Now I was really surprised, everyone else thinks I'm serious when I say those things, including Akane-chan. "You should come clean and tell her, it'll be for the best," she continued. I said Akane-chan would never believe it if I confessed something like that. Isabella-chan kept trying to encourage me but I didn't listen, I was thinking of all those opportunities I had and wasted. Honestly, if Akane-chan doesn't believe if I say I love her, it's my own stupid fault.

"Well, if Catherine's not here, then there's no reason for me to stay," Isabella-chan announced, drawing me back into reality. I'd been thinking about Akane-chan so much I lost track of time. "You better hurry and make a choice," she insisted, "I heard on the streets that Akane has several admirers. And, you didn't hear it from me, but it seems her cousin, Ranko, has a crush on her too." I waited for her to leave before allowing myself to laugh. How could she notice that without realizing the connection?

A couple of hours later, while I was reading a manga, Akane-chan arrived. She looked rather worried so I made her sit down and asked what was wrong.

"We found the redhead, and I think she's planning to challenge the Tendo dojo," she said.

"Do you think she'll be any trouble?" I asked.

"Not at all," she assured me, "That gaijin's strong but doesn't know the first thing about martial arts, she'll be an easy opponent." I nodded and said nothing else, however I did detect a hint of nervousness in Akane-chan's voice. I don't like it, but if it's necessary I'll face that redhead.

Nabiki's voice journal, August 28th:

It was midnight when I got home, Kasumi-chan was there waiting for me. Akane-chan and Ranma-kun were at the table talking, their conversation seemed important so I just passed by.

I was feeling down in the dumps this morning, but after my date with Guiseppe-kun, I'm in heaven. It was amazing, he took me to places I'd never be able to afford on my own. We went to that restaurant that's shaped like a pagoda, a Noh theater, the dance hall on top of that crystal tower. Plus, he gave me yet another gift, a brooch with a dark ruby in the center. A few days ago I was thinking that what I had felt for him was only an infatuation, but now that he's here… Huh, I have no idea how to describe it, let's just say I know he's the one. No man has ever made me think this way, consider spending my life with someone rather than alone. Well, maybe I have thought about Kuno-chan once, but by comparison, it was never really serious.

Hmm, speaking of Kuno-chan, I just realized I haven't seen him since I arrived from Italy. Strange that he didn't go see the match between Ranma-kun and Aelfred-san, or barged into the house when the limousine stopped by, his pea-sized brain should've come up with the thought that Guiseppe-kun was after Akane-chan. You know what? forget Kuno, he likes Akane-chan and Ranma-kun, I'm just the person who provides photos of them. Also, Kuno's too much of a pushover; having a slave is pretty useful, but would get dull in the long run. Last of all, I don't think I could stand having Kodachi-san for an in-law. Ugh, the thought of that cackle sends chills down my spine.

I'm definitely staying with Guiseppe-kun. The only drawback will be having to switch my sleeping schedule, I don't want to feel that awful weakness ever again (recorder stops).

Xian Pu's diary, August 28th:

After Ukyo and Akane left, I tried to track down the redhead before going home. Tomorrow's my day off, so I can afford staying up late. I couldn't find a trace of the redhead, but I did run into Aelfred, the man who had fought Ranma-airen, looking around for something. 

"Nihao, Aelfred," I greeted. He turned towards me and looked as though he'd seen a ghost. I introduced myself, "My name is Xian Pu, we met after your match with Ranma-airen last night."

"Did we? I'm sorry, but I don't remember," he replied.

"It's okay, you were too busy with your gold ring to notice me."

"That explains it. I apologize, but this ring is my most important treasure," he replied. He stared at me a while then said: "Xian, I met someone by that name on a trip to China." At that point he started speaking Chinese.

"Really? Well, it's a fairly common name," I told him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Conducting an investigation of sorts," Aelfred said as he retook his search, "I read some old newspapers and learned about people being found unconscious at several places."

"Right, this was one of them, where they found one of the victims of that strange blood disease." I looked around, trying to find anything unusual but failed. "You seem to know something about these happenings," I told him.

"I do, but that's all I can tell you," he answered. He sniffed then turned to look at me with a surprised face. "Xian Pu, did you encounter another foreigner today?" he asked me.

"Actually, yes," and I told Aelfred about the redhead, he nodded at the information.

"Redhead, that should make things easier." He turned towards me and spoke seriously, "Leave that girl to me. I want you, Ukyo and Akane to leave the hunt, you cannot face the likes of her." This was really insulting.

"Do you think we're too weak because we're women? I'll have you know, I am a Chinese amazon."

"It doesn't matter if you're the amazon champion, this isn't a matter of power," he claimed, "This girl is-" Aelfred interrupted himself and pounded on a wall, he took a few moments to calm himself before continuing. "Tell me, Xian Pu, do the amazons have secrets, matters they cannot share with anyone else?" I nodded affirmatively, "Well this matter concerns my clan alone, none of you may interfere."

"I understand," I said. Aelfred smiled at me and went on his way.

It's true, the amazon tribe has many laws and customs which are exclusive. As an outsider, I can't reveal them to Ranma-airen. Even Mu-Su, the simple fact of being a man keeps him in the dark.

I have no choice but to respect his wishes and do what Aelfred asked me to, tomorrow morning I'm going to tell Ukyo and Akane that we have to stop looking for the redhead. However, I can't ignore the fact that she's after Ranma-airen; if she stays away we'll stay away, but if she goes after him, I'll have to face her.

Aelfred was sitting on a park bench, looking at the night sky and planning his next move when he heard footsteps approaching.

"You'll never change," Isabella said as she came up to her silver-haired friend, "Even back then, when we lived in Spain, you would go out on your own and stay away for hours."

"It helps me think," the Scotsman replied with a friendly grin, "How long has it been?"

"Much too long!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, "We have a million things to talk about, let's go over to my place, I'm staying with a couple of kids who-"

"I can't," Aelfred interrupted, "I have to take care of something important first. I'm sure you're aware, if you're not as distracted as usual."

"Hey, give me some credit!" Isabella protested, "Yes, I often concentrate on my own affairs, but that doesn't mean I ignore everything else." She huffed and looked at some of the people walking on the streets, "There's someone else here besides us, someone's who's been very indiscrete."

"Right, I should be able to handle her on my own, but I'll call you if I need any help."

"I'm always there for my pals," the long-haired child guaranteed cheerfully, "Here's my present address, if I'm out you'll probably find me at the Tendo dojo. I'm sure you're planning to visit that place again soon." She then hopped and gave her long time friend a tight hug. "Hurry up and finish this business, then make some time for us, I really, really missed you Aelfred."

"Me too, Isabella, me too." She kissed him goodbye and he watched her leave. "There she goes," the yellow-eyed teen told himself, "still the same joyful girl." He chuckled sadly, "How could it be any different?"


	4. Embracing Curse 4

**Embracing Curse**

**Chapter four:**

Ukyo Kuonji's diary, August 31st:

Here I am, late at night, in the middle of the woods, sitting by the fire and writing a new entry on my diary. So many things have happened since we left Tokyo that my head feels like a jigsaw puzzle. It occurred to me that if I write, everything will gradually settle into place. I should start at the beginning, and I believe that'll be night Shampoo gave us that message…

Hibiki's travel log:

Being held within Akane-chan's arms is pure bliss, but there's only so much time I can spend as P-Chan. If I keep that piglet's shape and stay with Akane-chan for too long, I actually start forgetting which parts are dreams and which are reality. Imagine, one of these days I'll go careless and allow myself to get soaked with warm water in front of her. By the kami, she'd feel so cheated and betrayed! She'll head straight for Ranma and nothing will ever get them apart.

I better change the subject before I become more depressed. Akane-chan came home late last night, I was in the yard looking for the front door when I saw her go in. There was a lot of concern in her face, so I tried to follow her and find out what was wrong, but I couldn't find the entrance. Lucky for me, Nabiki-san arrived a few minutes later and took me inside. That was quite unusual, in fact, so was her entire attitude. Picking me up and hugging me as she laughed and twirled, her date with Fideto-san must've been a huge success. He's okay, a little creepy maybe, but gives great gifts, Akane-chan treated me to some of the cookies she got.

I mustn't digress, my beloved Akane-chan is troubled. She took me to her room and, as she changed into her nightgown (I was looking away of course), told me about her suspicions of how this redhead was planning to challenge the dojo. That's another advantage to being Akane-chan's pet, becoming her confidant.

I cannot let my Akane-chan face this ordeal alone, therefore, this morning, when she stepped out into the yard for her morning exercise, I went into the furo to change then hurried outside to offer my assistance. Before I knew it, I was at some other street miles away.

I spent the entire day wandering about, trying to get back to the dojo, but apparently, my luck has run out on me for the time being. The sun had set about an hour ago, so I decided to call off the search and get some sleep. I only hope Akane-chan

"Hello there."

"Nani?" The lost boy interrupted his writing and looked up, there were Aelfred and Isabella. The girl had to retrace her steps, she'd been too busy prancing around that she hadn't noticed her companion had stopped.

"Camping gear and a yellow bandanna," the silver-haired teen noted, "you  must be Hibiki Ryoga. Ranma-san told me about you."

"Hai, and you are Aelfred-san and Isabella-chan, I saw you at the match the other day."

"Pleased to meet you, Ryoga," the Italian girl said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to find my way towards the Tendo dojo," he answered as he got up, "You wouldn't happen to know the way, would you?"

"We're heading there right know," the Scotsman told him, "you can come with us if you like."

"Sure. You're welcome to camp with me, we'll get an early start tomorrow." The newcomers raised an eyebrow.

"Why wait at all?"

"By how late it is, it'll be dawn by the time we get there."

"What are you talking about?" Aelfred insisted, "The Tendo home's three blocks ahead."

"Nani?" The dark-haired teen looked to his left and confirmed what he had heard. "Eto… let me pack and I'll be right with you."

"Okay, just hurry up," Isabella said, "I want to see Catherine, and the nights are still too short."

(Bag of chips opening)

Nabiki's voice journal, August 29th:

(crunch) Che, lucky me, that little nut Isabella came for a visit tonight. And boy did she surprise us! We were all sitting at the engawa, it had been a warm day and we were enjoying the nightly breeze. She called from the door and Kasumi-chan let her in. Isabella rushed through the house, I turned to greet her and was tackled with a tight hug.

"Hmm, Catherine, it's so good to see you again!" I hugged her back as I put on my best smile, I need to keep her close if I want to find out what she's up to. (Chuckle) You won't believe what Isabella did. She dyed her hair purple and fixed it so it would look like Shampoo's! Well, it wasn't an exact copy, she only had long loops at the sides, held by tubular odangos (crunch).

"You look very kawaii," Kasumi-chan praised.

"Much better looking than the original," Akane-chan quipped. I was about to say something myself when we heard a loud noise and a shriek coming from the kitchen. The next thing we saw was a soaked Ranma-chan.

"Damn pipes! No sooner you fix one another one's busted," she cursed. "Gomen, Kasumi-san, but your stew got the worst part." Kasumi-chan didn't show it, but I know she was upset. "I'll go get take-out if you like," Ranma-chan offered (crunch), "pay for it out of my own pocket even."

"Don't worry yourself, Ranma-kun," Kasumi-chan replied, "But if you insist, I'd like you to go to Ucchan's and bring some specials." (Giggle) Poor Ranma-chan, she must've though she was going to get a full pardon from onee-chan. Don't fool yourself, she's very strict.

(crunch) Ryoga-kun and Aelfred-san appeared at that moment. I guess that in her hurry, Isabella didn't wait for them. Poor Ryoga-kun, he showed up just when Ranma-chan had taken of her shirt to rinse it, he had a nosebleed and fainted on the spot. Isabella was also startled, she yelped and ran towards Ranma-chan, forcing her to turn away. Aelfred-san, on the other hand, kept his cool, which means he's quite used to the female body. I wonder how he became so accustomed…Ecchi Nabiki, get rid of those thoughts.

"Konbanwa, minna-san," Aelfred-san said with a bow, "Is Ranma-san here?"

"He's running some late errands," Ranma-chan answered. An unnecessary lie in my opinion. So what if two more people know about the curse? "If you've got something important to say, you can tell me and I'll let him know," she offered. Aelfred-san thought about it and nodded. Ranma-chan slapped Ryoga-kun back to consciousness and the three of them left.

(crunch) "Well, I better go pick up the kitchen," Kasumi-chan announced.

"We'll help," I offered.

"Me too," Isabella said.

"Ie, please," Akane-chan countered, "you're our guest, it's not something you should bother yourself with." But Isabella shook her head.

"I couldn't live with myself if I let you three do everything while I loaf around. So please, let me help."

We all went into the kitchen and got to work. There wasn't that much of a mess, all we had to do was dry up the floor and throw away the ruined stew. (crunch)

"So, Catherine," Isabella said to me, "Ranma told me you went out on a date last night. How'd it go?" (sigh) Again she used that motherly tone that irks me so much. She sounds sincere, but I know plenty about false appearances. Besides, what I do with Guiseppe-kun is none of her business. I was just going to give a short answer, but Akane-chan started questioning me as well. (crunch, foil crumbling) Okay, that's the last chip.

"I'm also curious," she said, "Don't think I didn't see you dancing on your way up the stairs." I had no way out, so I started talking about last night.

"Well, if you must know," I started, "it was a dreamy evening. Guiseppe-kun acted like the perfect gentleman, the places he took me to were lovely. He held my hand and looked into my eyes almost all through the night." My sisters were looking at me with wide eyes, I too was quite surprised at myself. Normally, I rate my dates by the amount of bounty gained, I hardly keep track of anything else.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Catherine," Isabella told me. "But don't let your guard down, pretty wrappings often hide ugly intentions."

"You don't have to worry, Isabella-chan," Kasumi-chan said, "Nabiki-chan is very smart, and quite proud, she won't let herself be manipulated."

"To be honest," Akane-chan added, "the poor guy she's dating is the one who should be wary. Otherwise his wallet will be bone-dry by the end of the week."

I know she was kidding, but that comment still bothered me. I'm not going out with Guiseppe-kun because of his money. I admit I thought about it at first, but not anymore. (sad chuckle) The irony is, I'm still going to get a lot of that, because I'm not turning over a new leaf. I'm still going to snoop around, keeping my eyes and ears open for anything exploitable. I'm very fond of my Italian lover, but that's no reason to change the way I am. (sigh)

We were done at the kitchen so we went back outside. Kasumi-chan picked up her embroider and started working on it as we started talking about the weather. Isabella's a crafty one, all right; each time we asked something about her, she gave us half an answer then skillfully changed the subject. I'm going to find out what she's up to, if it's the last thing I do.

Isabella did another weird thing, at least I'm sure she was involved somehow.

"Is something wrong, Isabella-chan?" Akane-chan asked. Onee-chan noticed that she was looking away.

"Not at all, the one I was waiting for just showed up. I'll be right back." She got up and went to the other side of the yard. It's the spot where Happosai arrives after his daily raids, but I didn't say anything. Hey, if Isabella insists on getting near that hentai, it's her choice…

Happosai hummed a merry tune as he bounded over the fence. A ballet company was in town,  so he'd obtained a good number of stockings.

"Hey, Gramps! Got anything for me this time?" The ancient martial artist opened his eyes to see Isabella standing there.

"Oh, konbanwa, little one," he greeted. "I hope you're not bitter because of how I acted the other day, you see, I tend to be overprotective when it comes to my collection." After thinking about it, Happosai came to the conclusion that a girl with such free-spirited behavior would prove to be very good company, especially after a little growing up.

"I understand, I should've been more respectful myself." The purple-haired girl leaned forward. "I want to make it up to you," she offered with a cute smile and a snap of her fingers, "wait here."

(Nabiki's journal, continued)

…She came back with a very wide grin on her face, spun around and called for Happosai.

"Okay, Gramps, get over here." Happosai appeared from around the corner, came to a sudden halt with his eyes opening widely, then shot himself towards us. Akane-chan got ready to send him away with a kick, but just like that he stopped, shrieked and ran away from there as if he'd seen something terrifying. Naturally, we were all quite puzzled.

"Eto, Isabella, what was that about?" I asked.

"How should I know?" she answered with a shrug. I insist, she played a big part in this incident.

During the five minutes Isabella was away, the rest of us noticed Ranma-chan was taking too long. We talked about it after recovering from Happosai's weird behavior.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Kasumi-chan asked worriedly.

"Ie," Akane-chan answered, "He was probably distracted by something, it's typical of him." She decided to go look for him anyway, Isabella went along. As for me, I came upstairs to make this entry. I hope Akane-chan and Ranma-kun don't take too long, I'm getting really hungry. (Recorder stops)

"You didn't see me there," Ranma said as they walked down the street, "but I saw your match with Ranma-kun. Had I known about the ring, I would've stayed to help you look." A few steps behind, Ryoga rolled his eyes. Did the pigtailed martial artist really need to give both his identities a good image?

"No need to apologize, Ranko-san," the Scotsman replied, "The ring was recovered and already I have a new chain. It's too bad the fight had to be cancelled, though. I noticed Ranma-san was biding his true potential, and I didn't get the chance to use some of my best moves either."

"You're right," the girl agreed, "you two should have a rematch."

"Hey, what about me?" the lost boy demanded, "I'm a very capable fighter myself."

"Well yeah, I'd say you are within decent levels," Ranma quipped, she got a nasty knock on the head for that.

"We'll see," Aelfred said, "but before that happens, I have to let Ranma-san know about something very  important. A few family secrets, so to speak."

"Is that the thing you wanted to talk to Ranma about?" Ryoga asked.

"Ie, it's something else. Have you two heard about a redhead girl causing trouble around Nerima? She resembles you somewhat, Ranko-san."

"Hai," she answered, "Akane-chan thinks she might want something from the Tendo dojo." The silver-haired teen rubbed his chin upon hearing this.

"I ignore what her intentions are, but if she invades your home, then you must defend yourselves. Just do me two favors: don't go looking for her, and if you do meet her, fight with all of your might." Ranma and Ryoga gave no reply, the tone in Aelfred's voice punctuated the seriousness of his warning. They made it to Ukyo's place eventually.

"Ran-chan, welcome!" the brunette greeted joyfully, "Are you here for dinner?"

"Take out actually. Seven specials, please, and don't be skimpy with the shrimp." No sooner the redhead finished ordering, hard rubber smashed her from behind and her face was slammed into the hot pan.

"Quick, follow Shampoo! Big trouble going on!"

"Cool bike," Ukyo praised, "I really like the color."

"No time for talk," the amazon snapped, "Must hurry, Mousse in trouble!"

"Xian Pu, calm down," Aelfred ordered, "Take a deep breath and tell us what happened." The longhaired girl jumped off her bicycle and took out a piece of paper.

"Mousse go make delivery in afternoon. A few minutes ago, Shampoo get note, but no can read." Ryoga took the piece of paper from her hands.

"That's because it's in English." As he read it, his eyes went wide. "Kuso, it's from that redhead! She's holding Mousse captive and wants us to meet her at the point shown on the map. By no reason must Ranma be absent, and we have very little time, but won't say how much." He flipped the note over, "I know where this is, we should be there in a few hours."

"Give me that, I know about your travelling habits," the fanged Scotsman huffed as he snatched the map. "It's far, even if we run nonstop starting now, it'll take a while getting there."

"Okay, you guys go ahead," a sizzling-faced Ranma ordered, "I'll get in touch with Ranma-kun." Aelfred, Ryoga and Shampoo nodded and hurried outside. Using warm water from the tap, she became a he while Ukyo wrote a note for Akane. They knew his fiancée would come looking for him. "I just hope Akane-chan doesn't worry herself too much," he muttered.

Akane Tendo's diary, August 29th:

Ranma no baka, that sudden business of yours better be very important. When Isabella-chan and I got to Ucchan's, we found a note on the okonomiyaki, it read: "Ran-chan, Ryoga-kun, Aelfred-san, Shampoo and I had to take care of something serious and sudden. It'll be kind of a long trip. We'll tell you everything when we get back. Don't forget to lock." Isabella-chan found the use of sauce to write as amusing and fun, so I was upset for only a few moments, but I'm still going to give Ranma-kun a piece of my mind.

When we got home, Isabella-chan got the fright of her life.

"A talking prune!" she shrieked. Poor girl, that whack to head sounded painful. That's how her first encounter with Shampoo's great-grandmother went.

"Konbanwa, Granny," I greeted, "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I came here looking for Shampoo," she responded, "I thought that maybe she'd come to pay my son-in-law a visit." I nodded and told her about the note.

"Ara," Kasumi-chan gasped, "They left just like that? Then it must be something serious."

"I don't mean to scare you, Akane," Isabella-chan said, "but Aelfred's involvement often means that it is."

"There's no need to worry," Nabiki-chan assured, "Don't forget who we're talking about, those five can take care of anything that gets in their way." She put her arms behind her head and leaned back. "So relax and look at the bright side, it's going to be just us girls for a while."

"That should be fun," Kasumi-chan said, "Isabella-chan, would you like to stay with us?"

"Of course I'm staying! I'm not going to leave you three on your own." I noticed something strange in Isabella-chan's voice, it didn't carry that usual cheerful tone. It sounded tense, ie, make that frightened.

"What's wrong, Isabella-chan?" I asked her.

"If that trip does take a long time, Aelfred will have to tell them," she answered as she clutched her rosary, "and that means I'm going to have to tell you." Her eyes went wide and she started shaking. Granny tapped on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a hand when the time comes." Isabella-chan raised an eyebrow just before her eyes went wide open. "Indeed, child, I know about you two."

I have no idea what's going on. Apparently, Aelfred-san and Isabella-chan are keeping something from us, and Granny seems to know what it is. What could Isabella-chan's secret be? Despite her behavior, it can't be that bad, she's too young to have experienced anything awfully terrible. Nonetheless, she was too upset to eat dinner, and she stayed up talking with Granny after the rest of us turned in. I think they're still down there.

Let's analyze the situation bit by bit, starting with Aelfred-san. He bears some similarity to Ryoga-kun, in the sense that they're both trail-worn travelers. So the secret could be something Aelfred-san discovered during one of his trips. He does know about the amazons, could it be that he's also been to Jusenkyo!? That's why the matter of a long trip worries Isabella-chan so much, it increases the chances of getting wet. And I mustn't forget what she said: if Aelfred-san tells them, she will have to tell us. Isabella-chan is the sedentary type, but that doesn't mean she never goes anywhere, so it's logical to assume that she is cursed as well. Ara, it must be an awful transformation if it scares her that much, and it may be the reason she acts so strangely.

As soon as Ranma-tachi get back, I'm getting us all together so that we can let everything out in the open. I've grown fond of Isabella-chan, I don't want her to feel bad.

Ukyo Kuonji's diary, August 31st (continued):

…Ran-chan and I caught up with the others quickly, Aelfred-san had left very clear markings for us to follow. Miraculously, Ryoga-kun was still with them. We ran for hours, all through Tokyo, into the woods and up a mountain range; over a hundred miles covered and still there was a long way to go.

I glimpsed at Shampoo, there was a look of concern in her eye, but only at a 'friend in danger' level, not lover. Poor Mousse, at least there's a place in her heart for him. Aelfred-san was also being troubled by something, we would find out what it was soon enough, but I wasn't aware of it. What I did notice was how at home he seemed in the wild, he could move through the trees and rocks as if he was one with them. There were instants when he actually ran on all fours. We were beside a ravine when everything started going weird.

"How soon we get there?" Shampoo asked.

"It's going to take a while," Ran-chan answered, "at this speed we won't make it until tomorrow at sunset."

"Way after sunset," Aelfred-san added, "And if this girl is who I think she is, you better have some strength left, so take at least a couple of hours to sleep."

"You sound as though you're not coming along," Ryoga-kun said. "You're not bailing out on us, are you?"

"Of course not!" Aelfred-san answered, "Look, I'll have to disappear for some time, but I will be there." He was going to say something else but was kicked in the face, in fact, all of us were attacked. We fell into an ambush!

They were five, two guys and three girls. They were very strong, even the smallest one, and we were tired from all that running. The redhead had planned it in such a way, no doubt.

"Nothing personal, babe," my opponent said, "we're only following orders."

"From that gaijin tramp, ne?" I replied.

"Why of course, after all, she's the one who made us what we are."

"You mean she's your sensei?" Ryoga-kun asked. The guy he was fighting sneered and went around him, he grabbed Ryoga-kun and bit his shoulder hard. Ryoga-kun yelled and threw him away; we regrouped and I checked his wound, there was an awful lot of blood. "What sort of creep recurs to biting?" he demanded.

"Creeps like us," one of the girls answered. They started cackling and we saw their canines extend into sharp fangs. "That's right, honey, we vampires and you dinner." I was frozen, I think all of us were, even Ran-chan. I had thought that redhead was just another bimbo going after Ran-chan. Now, it turned out she was a blood-sucking monster! I was too scared to think straight, even now, two days later, it's not clear what went through my head.

The only one who could move was Aelfred-san, he stepped up to them and stood defiantly.

"      Let us go on way before you get hurt. _Childer_ like you don't stand a chance against us." He said this with calm authority. One of the guys sneered.

"And who do you think you are to order us around, baka?" Snarling, they started coming towards us, but then stopped, with a more frightened look than ours. Aelfred-san gave a guttural growl, took a crouching stance and charged. That's how we discovered who he is.


	5. Embracing Curse 5

**Embracing Curse**

**Chapter five:**

Words could not describe what was going through the minds of the four teenagers. To find out that your opponents are monsters is, well, slightly expected, but having that same revelation come from an ally is too much to take.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe it, I don't believe it!" Ukyo shouted, "Aelfred-san is a vampire!? How? Since when?"

"Shampoo think he always be one," the purple-haired amazon answered. She checked out the brawl. The silver-haired fighter grew razor sharp claws and started slashing away. In spite of moving and growling like an animal, his attacks were quite controlled and skillful. But the five neonates overwhelmed him through superiority in numbers, piling upon him like stray dogs over a thrown piece of meat. "Good, they all too busy, we better make run for it."

"We can't just leave him!" Ryoga protested, "You don't abandon a fellow combatant under such conditions, it does not become a martial artist."

"Ryoga-kun, get serious!" The brunette chef snapped, "He's a vampire! He was probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to sink his fangs and suck us dry."

"Can you blame him for keeping such a thing in secret? You wouldn't understand how that feels, but I do!" the lost boy growled, "But you have a point, we have to consider a lot of things now." He tried to come up with something, but his aching shoulder kept distracting him. "What do you think, Ranma?" The pigtailed martial-artist remained silent. He was really beginning to trust Aelfred, and because of personal experience, was expecting some sort of surprise, but never something like this. Oddly enough, the words of his father came to mind.

"_Remember, Ranma, when doubt becomes too much to bear, a martial-artist recurs to his primal knowledge. Follow your instinct, my son, and you shall never go wrong._"

_Of course, Oyaji's instincts are always to either to run or beg_. The black-haired teen cracked his knuckles. _I'm a little different_. "Kachu tenshin amaguriken!"

"Nani!?" The green-haired guy was given no time to react, Ranma bolted and hit him with a flurry of punches.

"Arigato," Aelfred said as he saw the others follow suit and spread out. He repelled his remaining assailant with a fierce roundhouse kick. "Listen, I know you won't like it, but we have to slay them."

"You mean kill them!?" an appalled Ukyo asked as she swatted one of the girls with her spatula, "Are you serious? They're your own kind."

"Believe me, I wish someone had done the same for me all those years ago." Each of them started taking care of his or her opponent. "Don't think, just do it!"

"I agree!" Ryoga yelled, "It's either them or us!" He was really upset because of that bite, and went against the one who did it. It was quite obvious he wasn't going to win by use of brute force, but he already had an idea. The black-haired boy lured his adversary towards the nearby woods.

"What the matter though guy, too scared?" the undead one taunted, "I've seen you around, you're the nutcase who reads love letters to figurines and statues." That comment struck a chord.

"I can't help it If I'm too shy to express my feelings directly! Don't you dare mock me for it!" Ryoga sprinted and placed a tree between the vampire and himself. "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

"ARRGH!" The wooden projectiles skewered his body, defeating him utterly.

"Den-chan!" The girl fighting Ukyo roared and headed towards her boyfriend's slayer.

"Ie, you're not getting away that easily!" The longhaired chef challenged. She leapt into the air, intending to bring down her weapon upon the beast. But she caught it, spun and tossed Ukyo towards the cliff!

"Ucchan!"

"I'll get her!" Aelfred called. He finished off his opponent with a slash to her neck then jumped to the rescue. Ranma took care of the one that had thrown his dear friend.

In the meantime, Shampoo was having a bit of trouble battling the third girl.

"You no can win, amazons much stronger than you ever imagine."

"Yeah? Well I've been in thousands of street fights, and have never lost a single one. And I'm not planning to lose now!" They charged at each other, the purple-haired girl thought it would be quick and easy, but this vampire seemed to be the strongest of the bunch. She stepped back and tried to smash her with her bonbori, a miss. The dark-haired creature rushed forward, took down, and held Shampoo by the neck, squeezing with all of her might. Only the results of Cologne's rigorous training kept her from being choked to death instantly, but the young amazon was still in danger. In her desperation, Shampoo realized the handle of her weapon has made out of wood. She broke it against the ground and stabbed her enemy in the back. The vampire gave a shocked gaze and collapsed on top of her. Exhausted both physically and emotionally, Shampoo pushed the inert body off and got to her feet. She saw that Ranma and Ryoga had taken care of the rest.

"Aren't they supposed to turn into dust or something?" the lost boy wondered, "And I had no idea you can actually knock a vampire out."

"Hai, the one I fought first had a glass jaw," the pigtailed martial-artist replied, "Let's just hope they don't wake up too soon and surprise us." There was no need to worry about that, because it dawned at that precise moment. They all watched in amazement as the bodies burst into flames. It was a good thing all five were unconscious, otherwise the screaming would've been terrible.

"Okay, that was gruesome," Ryoga said once they all became ash, "And I'm sure the redhead will be a lot tougher than these guys."

"No doubt about it," Ranma agreed, "But I'm sure Aelfred-san will come up with… Chikuso, Ucchan!!"

Ukyo Kuonji's diary, August 31st (continued):

When I saw myself miles above the ground I thought: "This is it!", and it would've if it hadn't been for that branch. Both seeing and grabbing it was a million to one shot; I saw it, but wasn't fast enough to take hold, it ended up grabbing me by the belt though. I guess someone's looking out for me. I was in a very unfavorable situation, I'd fallen a great distance and the climb was much too steep for me. (Personal note: ask Ran-chan to train me in rock-climbing once we get home.) But my friends needed my help, so I hurried towards them. As I explained earlier, my ascension was quite slow. Lucky for me, Aelfred-san came down to help me up. Naturally, I wasn't ready to trust him just yet, and those sharp, one-inch nails didn't inspire much confidence either. Nonetheless, I am a woman of firm priorities, the first of which is being there for Ran-chan. So I took Aelfred-san's hand and held on to his back. He started climbing, driving his claws into the rock. He had a firm grip and was quite strong, so the way up was quite fast. I don't recall what was going through my mind at that moment, probably doesn't matter. The important thing is that we were too busy to notice the sun! All of a sudden smoke started to come out of him, and that pain-ridden growl frightened me so much my grip loosened! Aelfred-san saved me from falling again, he caught my hand in the knick of time.

"Hold on, we'll get there!" he assured me. I could see it in his face, he was in a lot of pain, but was determined not to let me go. At that precise moment, I knew I could trust him completely. To make a long story short, we got to the top and he threw me into Ryoga-kun's arms. Then he rushed past us and literally sunk into the ground, as if it were some sort of pudding.

"Okay, what now?" Ran-chan asked.

"We hurry to Mousse!" Shampoo shouted, "Or he become vampire too!"

"I don't think the redhead will do anything to him before the deadline," Ryoga-kun replied, "at least I trust she won't."

"Hai," Ran-chan agreed, "At least she can't do anything during the day, so we better hurry while we have the chance."

"But what about Aelfred-san?" I questioned, "We can't just leave him, suppose he's hurt." We started arguing about what to do next until Ran-chan piped up, saying that we were wasting valuable time. We split into two groups, Ryoga-kun and I stayed while Ran-chan and Shampoo hurried off to rescue Mousse (I wonder if that floozy tried anything). This happened yesterday morning, by the way.

I made a quick breakfast, gave Ran-chan and Shampoo a little something to eat on the run, and sat down to tend to Ryoga-kun after they left.

"Do you think a little iodine will be enough?" he asked me, "That is a vampire bite."

"I don't think we should believe everything we see in the movies," I responded, "Neither Aelfred-san nor those creeps came to us with a cape saying 'good evening' in a weird accent. Although, some of Aelfred-san's expressions are rather old." We started listing all those obvious details, how he never showed up during the day and such. Ryoga-kun commented on how quickly I'd changed my mind about Aelfred-san, which was true, for I was determined to wait until he rose again. Ryoga-kun wasn't quite sure about whether he trusted Aelfred-san, even while he knew him to be an honorable fighter. Besides, we both wanted answers, so wait we did.

There wasn't much for us to do, we chatted, ate, sparred a little and took a little nap. Aelfred-san woke up shortly after we did, the sun had barely set and there was still plenty of light about. And even though it looked like he had come out of a mud pile, there wasn't a stain on him. The first thing he did, right after stretching, was scold us.

"What are you still doing here? You should be on your way to aid Mousse!"

"Well we couldn't just leave you," I retorted angrily, "you were seriously hurt after helping me." His face did look a bit red.

"Ranma and Shampoo went ahead of us," Ryoga-kun told Aelfred-san, "Even if that redhead is a vampire, she won't win if she faces both of them."

"Don't be so sure, Ryoga-san," Aelfred-san countered, "By logic, she must be a lot stronger than the five we just faced." My heart was filled with fear the moment I heard that. "We better hurry if we want to help Ranma-san and Shampoo." His voice was firm but he looked quite tired.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Just a little weak," he answered, "nothing a squirrel or two can't fix." I realized right away that all that running, fighting, climbing and burning had taken their toll, and the only way for him to recover was through feeding. My sense of gratefulness must be very powerful, because the next thing I said was:

"We better not chance it. Here, you can drink out of me."

"Are you insane!?" Ryoga-kun hollered. Aelfred-san was surprised as well.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked me.

"Not really," I answered, "but you're our trump card against that redhead." I told Ryoga-kun to please turn around as I uncovered my neck.

What happened next is really worth writing about, as morbid as it may seem. Aelfred-san held me firmly by the arms and told me to relax, a feat by itself. I tried to calm myself down by thinking: "It's just like a big mosquito bite". Thank the kami I didn't say it out loud, I would've died of embarrassment. His bite didn't hurt that much, it was just a little sting, and while hearing him drink my blood made me feel weird, it didn't disturb me. I was actually quite at ease during the whole process. Now that I've thought about it, it must have had a lot to do with the fact that I was a willing participant, if Aelfred-san had imposed himself upon me, I would've felt very much violated. That must be the way poor Mousse is feeling right now after being in the hands of that redhead.

I'm getting ahead of the story. Aelfred-san finished drinking (he licked me, by the way, I guess he didn't want to waste a drop) and announced that we were leaving. I always thought vampires could only turn into bats, but Aelfred-san changed himself into a horse! With silver pelt and a black mane. You know, I really shouldn't have been that impressed considering the sort of people I hang out with. I got on Aelfred-san's back, he obviously wanted me to, and although he was reluctant, Ryoga-kun sat behind me. Aelfred-san galloped away at top speed and without warning, we had to hold on for dear life. I only wish Ryoga-kun had held on to me from somewhere else.

Ranma and Shampoo ran restlessly through the woods, pausing only a few minutes for lunch. They came to another halt when they reached a wide river.

"Che, looks like I will be fighting my twin after all." He checked it out. "Doesn't seem too deep, and the current's slow. I'll get in and carry you overhead." The dark-haired teen braced himself, the young amazon was likely to tackle him, saying how kind and considerate he was towards her. But Shampoo simply nodded, it was then that Ranma noted something amiss in his imposed fiancée, but now wasn't the time to think about that. The pigtailed martial-artist got into the water and held up her hands so that the purple-haired girl could sit on them. When they reached the other side, Ranma took a deep breath, the thought of holding a cat had been an effective, yet terrifying incentive to be careful.

"Now we in trouble," Shampoo complained, "Ranma-airen lost half of strength, and it very close to night."

"Hai, but we're also close to our destination. With luck, we should be there way before dusk." Ranma rinsed herself quickly and started running again. "And in case you've forgotten, this form is strong enough to beat you."

The pair met a lot more obstacles, but no more ambushes. Finally they reached a clearing, where they found who they were coming for.

"Mousse!" The longhaired boy was on his knees, chained to a pair of rocks; he looked awfully pale, but had no doubt been left out in the sun all day. He raised his head when he heard his beloved's voice and smiled weakly. Shampoo rushed towards him and was hit by an awesome force. The redheaded vampire came out of nowhere and tackled her away, Ranma caught her.

"Shampoo!" Roaring, Mousse got up and struggled against his bonds. "Touch one hair on her head and I'll-"

"Save it, four-eyes, I'll deal with you later." She turned her attention to the longhaired amazon, who gave a fierce glare.

"What you do to Mousse, you monster!?"

"Relax, your darling boyfriend is still human, and I didn't take much from him, he'll recover soon." The undead villainess looked over her shoulder and licked her lips, making sure that the Chinese boy took notice. "You know, I think I'll keep him as part of my herd, blood as tasty as his is hard to find nowadays." She looked back at her potential captives. "Wait a sec, aren't there supposed to be more of you? And where is Ranma Saotome?"

"I am Ranma," the aforementioned girl answered, "You want me, here I am." The vampire blinked in confusion and then snarled.

"Is this a joke? Ranma is a guy, he told me so!"

_That means she's never seen me before_. "Hey, don't blame me, your note should've been more specific." The other redhead sweat-dropped.

"Ah, who the hell cares? I'm getting paid anyway." She took a fighting stance. "You want the geek back? You'll have to fight." The blue-eyed martial artist readied herself.

"Bring it on. Nani?" The Chinese girl stood up and held her hand.

"Shampoo's duty to fight, Ranma-airen no interfere." She headed forward and they met at the middle. Wordlessly, Shampoo took hold of the vampire's face and kissed her.

"What was that about!?"

"Foreign woman who beat amazon get kiss of death, then be killed. Shampoo like sticking to protocol."

"Whatever," the redhead replied with a shrug. She taunted Shampoo, "Come on, Tarzan-chick, take your best shot." The purple-haired girl swung her smashing weapon fiercely and missed, she kept trying to score a hit but the vampire evaded with too much ease. At the tenth attempt, the undead combatant caught the bonbori with her bare hand. She gave an evil sneer and cocked her arm. Shampoo was punched with so much force she felt her guts churn, growling, she responded with a kick to the face. The fight was on.

"What's wrong with you, Shampoo?" Ranma murmured. She watched the battle closely, looking for weaknesses in the vampire's technique. Just as Akane had said, her lookalike was quite fast and strong, but unskilled. The longhaired amazon should've been able to defeat her quickly. "Quit clowning around! Hit her hard, now!"

"If you insist," the undead girl responded. She ducked and threw an uppercut that made Shampoo go high into the air. The Chinese girl fell and couldn't get up anymore.

"Shampoo!!" Mousse felt completely helpless.

"Don't worry, she's not dead yet," the redhead told him, "I've tasted her blood before, also quite rare, so I'll keep her along with you for a while." She leered at the pigtailed martial artist. "Why don't you join them? You kine have no chance against me, and I'll bet your blood is quite tasty as well." Ranma ignored this taunt and charged.

"Kachu tenshin amaguriken!" The vampire wasn't expecting such an attack, over fifty punches to the stomach, followed by a straight kick to the jaw. "I am heir to the Saotome school of anything-goes martial arts, you'll find me the strongest opponent you've ever met." Coughing, the undead girl stood up.

"Well I am from clan Brujah, born to wage war. And you," she made a tight fist, "will now learn the meaning of power." She threw a punch from her position several feet away. Ranma sidestepped instinctively, she glimpsed at a boulder behind her and saw it crack, as if it had been struck by a powerful hammer.

_By the kami, that was done by the air pressure from her blow!_ She zigzagged through the attacks and countered, going all out with her next move. Loosing this confrontation was out of the question, otherwise the results would be fatal, or worse. As they fought, however, it became apparent who would come out the winner.

"What's wrong, honey? I hardly felt that one." Ranma was breathing heavily and could hardly keep her eyes open. "You came running all the way, didn't you? And now you're too tired to fight properly."

"Heh, this is nothing, you should see me square it off with Oyaji when there's only one cup of noodles left. Besides, you're not the only one who can attack at a distance." A smirk of sure victory appeared on her lips as she put her arms forward. "Mouko Takabisha!"

"KYAA!" The redheaded vampire was barely able to avoid the chi-powered beam, but it still managed to graze her arm, burning the skin severely. "You, you…" Her panting went from frightened to furious. "You almost killed me!!" She gave a terrifying roar and threw herself at Ranma, who could hardly keep up her defense against the sudden barrage. The undead girl's strength had increased dramatically.

"Note to self, never anger a vampire," Ranma grunted as she held her ground, "but this also works in my advantage." She started moving around her foe until enough speed had been gathered, and then. "Hiryu Shoten Ha! …Nani?" There was supposed to be a huge tornado, but not even a light breeze showed up.  "Oomph!" This distraction cost Ranma a kick to the stomach that sent her away, she landed painfully and pounded the ground as she swore. "Kuso, I'm fighting a dead person. She doesn't have any chi!" The pigtailed girl tried to get up but slipped. Good thing the other redhead had recovered some of her senses and calmed down.

"I'm hungry." The vampire made her way towards Shampoo and pulled her up by the hair. "Just a few sips and I'll be right back with you." Her fangs extended as the amazon's neck was exposed. "Urk!"

"I said you're not hurting Shampoo!" Mousse had snapped his chains and was now using them to strangle the beast. She spun and tossed him away.

"Impossible! How can you still move after all I've put you through!?"

"I hate to sound corny," the black-haired boy chuckled, "but the power of love can do anything." He leapt into the air and threw the chain, which had a little addition at the tip. The Brujah had made the mistake of throwing him to where his weapons had been left, and among them was a wooden stake. Why wouldn't he have one?  After all he carries yo-yos.

"Aaugh!" The villainess was hit right in her chest and fell. The nearsighted boy landed and took some deep breaths to recover.

"Shampoo!" He rushed towards his love. For a minute, it seemed as though she was running to embrace him, but the longhaired girl just passed him by.

"Ranma-airen! You no hurt? All okay?"

"Hai, but I won't be so for long if you don't let me breathe." Mousse shook his head and cursed his luck.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even-Whoa!" He was yanked by his shackles and grabbed by the neck.

"News-flash, jerk, doesn't work if you don't get the heart!" Mousse was swung and slammed into Ranma and Shampoo; the fanged girl then stomped the ground, sending a shockwave towards the three. The heroes were hit and buried under a pile of rubble. "That's it," the redhead roared as she yanked the stake away, "if you're going to give me this much trouble, then I'll drain you all bone-dry!" But she could only give one stride before being hit in the face by a hoof. Aelfred and the others had arrived! Ukyo and Ryoga dismounted immediately.

"Move it, Ryoga-kun! We gotta get Ran-chan and the others out of here!"

"Hai, Bakusai Tenketsu!" The trio was freed in an instant.

"(cough) Arigato, Ryoga, but next time, try not to be so damn efficient."

"Where'd you get that mule?" Mousse asked as the lost boy helped him up.

"That's a horse, baka," Ukyo answered as she slapped the thick glasses onto its owner's face, "And it's Aelfred-san, he changed into one in order to bring us here as quickly as possible."

"A Jusenkyo curse?"

"Umm, not quite. Shampoo explain everything when fight  over."

The undead girl was unable to defend herself against all that wild kicking and trampling, but she guessed her attacker's identity right away.

"Who else but a flea-bitten Gangrel would fight in such a form," she huffed in old English, "Have some dignity and make yourself human." The silver-pelted stallion snorted and complied.

"I'd appreciate it if you referred to my clan's name with the proper respect," the undead Scotsman demanded. The Brujah leered at him, then her eyes went wide open.

"Unbelievable," she started cackling, "After all this time, finally!"

"Finally? Do we know each other?"

"You never saw me, but each of your faces was burned into my memory." She held an accusing finger. "Eire, 700 years ago! You were part of the goddamned group that incited the rebellion against one of the richest noblemen in the land. Because of that, my life was ruined!"

"Yes, I do recall an Irish tyrant, but that man had no children. How could his death affect you?"

"I was betrothed to him, that marriage was going to earn me nobility and fortune!" The redhead clenched her fists tightly. "When I grew old enough, I set out to hunt you, but I got careless and was embraced, not uncommon." She smiled wickedly. "The thirst for vengeance kept me going all these years. Had I known that I'd find one of you tonight, I wouldn't have haggled my reward." She gave a war-cry and attacked with the stake, Aelfred made her drop it with a chop to the arm and punched her in the gut.

"Don't get so cocky, Gangrel are as good in combat as Brujah. And my abilities give me an advantage." He grew claws and slashed at her chest, she reeled back in pain.

"You forget, the power of transformation is not exclusive to your mangy clan." Her hair went from red to brown, and her body grew large and stout. Now Aelfred was the one fighting an animal, the largest grizzly he'd ever seen.

Ukyo Kuonji's diary, August 31st (continued):

Bears are some of my favorite animals, so I got very mad at the redhead for turning into one. Hai, it's silly, but that's the way I felt. Aelfred-san kept his human shape, and this was a serious disadvantage. I know how sharp his claws are, but the vampire girl had a thicker hide now, and was too large to be stopped by a few scratches. I wondered why Aelfred-san didn't change into something stronger, surely he can manage more than a horse. Then I felt an itch on my neck and realized I didn't feel as weak as someone is supposed to after giving blood. Aelfred-san hadn't fed properly! He only took enough from me to reach the rendezvous point, and whatever quantity it was wore out along the way. I knew we were going much too fast. "Don't fill the tank, just need 'nough to get there," baka. Then again, if he had filled up I wouldn't be here writing this, would I?

Aelfred-san had a difficult match. The vampire girl swiped him from one part of the clearing to the other, and when he tried to hold onto her from behind, she rolled over and crushed him. It really looked like Aelfred-san was on the ropes when the bear grabbed and started squeezing him, but then he roared and bit her hard. She gave one of her own and tried to shake him off, but he held on like a stubborn tick (gomen Aelfred-san, I know it's an improper analogy). He must've taken some blood at that moment, because he broke free and delivered an awesome blow. I couldn't see it clearly because of the bear standing in the way; however, I'm almost certain he hit her with an elbow, a punch, a kick and an uppercut. It was a very effective attack that made her revert to human form. Aelfred-san took the opportunity and tackled her, assuring his victory. He walked up and said something to her. None of us understood a word, but I could tell from his tone that it was something insightful and reassuring. Sadly, his words rung hollow. As Aelfred-san came to us, the redhead took a sword that was lying there and charged. I shouted out a warning and Aelfred-san tripped her, taking the weapon away in the process; then he took a swing and chopped off her head. It was horrible. Aelfred-san took a deep breath and threw away the sword, as hard as it was for us to see that, it'd been harder for him to do it.

We made a stretcher for Mousse and hurried away from that awful place. He didn't take the news of Aelfred-san being a vampire very well, but was in no condition to protest. We walked a fair distance then stopped so that Ran-chan, Shampoo and Mousse could get some much needed rest. Meanwhile, Aelfred-san went into the woods to find himself a little supper. We had built a small fire by the time he came back, he sat down and we started talking.

"I'm curious, Aelfred-san," Ryoga-kun started, "What did you tell the redhead back there?"

"I told her how I didn't believe the desire for revenge had helped her survive all these centuries," he answered, "it's too feeble an emotion for such an accomplishment. She was a very capable Brujah, an example for her clan, so I gave her a second chance."

"A second chance? After all she'd done!?" Ran-chan raised an eyebrow, "Aelfred-san, I think you were too soft on her." Our Scottish friend frowned.

"Have any of you ever been in a fight to the death?" he asked us, we all nodded. "In 800 years, I have participated in countless battles, and have been forced to end too many lives. I am neither proud, nor fond of what I had to do to that girl."

Silence surrounded us, we understood Aelfred-san's sentiment all too well, at least I know I do. This is something I keep in the greatest of secrecy, I killed someone once. It was during my training years before coming to Nerima, I got involved with this person and was forced into a duel. I didn't want to, but if I hadn't made that fatal wound, he would've killed me. As Ryoga-kun told me, in such situations we all value our own life more than the opponent's. Aelfred-san, ie, make that all of us, as fighters we'll have to face that choice at some point in our life, maybe more than once, perhaps already. Ran-chan and Ryoga-kun, they must have been in many life-or-death battles, though I can't say if they had to go through with it; Shampoo and Mousse, it's almost certain they had to in order to obey their laws. The point is, the only way we can truly learn the importance of life, is the hard way.

We slept a few hours that night, with Aelfred-san keeping watch, and got up shortly before dawn today. He told us to go ahead, assuring that he would catch up with us eventually, so we walked all day. It's evening right now and everyone's asleep. I wasn't tired at all, so I took the opportunity to write this entry. At the rate we're going, I'm guessing we'll get back home the day after tomorrow, but it could be earlier if Mousse recovers. I'm very eager to arrive, because Aelfred-san has a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Embracing Curse 6

**Embracing Curse**

**Chapter six:**

Akane Tendo's Diary, August 30th:

Isabella-chan left very early this morning, just like last time. Her second note was similar to the previous one: she apologized for her absence, said that her parents wanted her to do chores, and that she would return as soon as possible, which she did, this evening.

During breakfast, I told Kasumi-chan and Nabiki-chan about Isabella-chan and Aelfred-san being cursed by Jusenkyo.

"That's the reason she was so preoccupied last night," I said, "I'd like to talk about this with them as soon as they're both here."

"No problem," Nabiki-chan chuckled, "I'll have two pails of water ready, one soak and they'll have no choice but to spill the beans."

"Allow me to specify," I grumbled, "I'd like to talk about this with them delicately."

"I'm not sure if I can be of much help by saying I'm used to these transformations thanks to Ranma-kun," Kasumi-chan said worriedly. "The best I can do is cook a special dinner for our guests; and it has to be a plentiful one since Ranma-tachi will be coming back from that trip. I better go buy ingredients." Her tone changed from concerned to characteristically cheerful. Everybody thinks Kasumi-chan is only good for housework, I used to do so myself; the truth is, her strength lies in making people feel comfortable through her service. To Kasumi-chan, a good meal or a clean place are no small matter, every little detail is put into consideration. I remember several occasions when she would cure me from a case of the blues by bringing me a glass of iced tea, a cup of hot cocoa, or just a smile.

I remembered that Cologne-sama knows about Isabella-chan and Aelfred-san, so I went over to the Neko-Hanten after helping Kasumi-chan clean up the kitchen.

Granny lit her pipe and puffed on it. We watched the smoke rings a little before she finally spoke.

"I met Aelfred years ago, he came to China during his first trip to the orient. He learned a lot from us amazons, and I learned plenty from him as well. That boy was full of surprises, I'm sure he still is."

"That he is," I replied with half a giggle, "Tell me, was he already cursed, even at that young age?"

"Yes, child, he tried his best to keep it a secret from me, but circumstances forced him to do otherwise. Said curse is an important part of his life, so it was easy for me to recognize it in little Isabella when I met her."

"And do you know what their transformations are?" I asked, "Which Jusenkyo pool they fell into?"

"There is logic to your deduction, Akane, but neither Aelfred nor Isabella have been to the cursed springs, not that I know of. No, their curse is something entirely different."

"Is it something worse?" I gasped.

"It is different," Granny reiterated, "it would be unfair to either them or son-in-law to say that one was given a worse fate."

"I understand," I said, even if what I had just heard increased my curiosity ten-fold. "Please tell me, Cologne-sama, what is their curse?"

"I cannot tell you, Akane, I'm sworn to secrecy," Granny answered. "I promised Aelfred not to reveal anything all those years ago, and little Isabella reminded me last night." She rubbed her chin and hummed. "Actually, she commanded me not to speak, that girl is surprisingly imposing."

"Hai, she switches from playful to authoritative in a flash," I replied. "I don't want you to break your promise, Granny, but can you give us a hint as to what to expect from Aelfred-san and Isabella-chan? How should we react once they reveal their secret to us?" Cologne-san thought her answer over carefully.

"React naturally, that's the best advice I can give you. Also, don't think that they've betrayed you because they kept something hidden. I can assure you that Aelfred is trustworthy, and the same goes for little Isabella, we had a very pleasant and revealing chat last night." She wouldn't tell me anything more, so I thanked her and came home.

Something terrific happened this afternoon, Otousan and uncle Genma finally came home. They looked awfully tired, as if they'd run all the way back, and I think I saw arrow holes on their backpacks. Something tells me that tab was not completely covered. No matter, it's great to have them back.

My sisters and I brought them up to date, we told them about Aelfred-san and the match he had with Ranma-kun. Uncle Genma grumbled and said, or rather wrote since he was in panda form, how he was going to have to train Ranma-kun from the beginning once more, that it was very shameful for a member of the Saotome school to put up such a mediocre performance against a foreigner. I know uncle Genma was a serious problem with keeping inner monologue inside. But writing down his thoughts is a bit exaggerated, wouldn't you say?

Nabiki's voice journal, August 30th:

(grumble) I don't know whether I should laugh or cry. The good news is: everyone will get the chance to meet Guiseppe-kun; the bad news, Guiseppe-kun will meet everyone. Let me start at the beginning.

I recognized the sound of Guiseppe-kun's limo as it turned round the corner, so I was the one to welcome Phillipo-san as he came to the door.

"Konnichiwa, Phillipo-san," I greeted, "What news do you bring from your boss?"

"As usual, Signor Fideto is occupied with his finances," he answered, much to my dismay. Can't my lover a single day off? Kasumi-chan invited him in and we went over to the table. Everyone was there, including uncle Genma, who hadn't changed back from being a panda, and Happosai. Phillipo-san introduced himself and stated his business. "My errand is to bring an invitation to you, Signorina Tendo. Signor Fideto cordially requests yours and your sisters' presence for dinner tomorrow night." Phillipo-san then turned to daddy. "That was the plan originally, now that you are here, Signor Tendo, it's only proper that we have your prior consent."

"Arigato, Phillipo-san, and please send my thanks to Fideto-san as well," daddy replied, "I'd like to meet him first, have a private conversation and get to know who he is."

"Otousan, don't make this difficult for Nabiki-chan," Akane-chan said in my defense, "Why not come with us? Surely Guiseppe-kun can afford one more guest, or two, if uncle Genma wishes to come."

[Of course I want to!], that freeloading bear immediately wrote.

"Make that three," Happosai butted in, "As oldest member of the household, I am obligated to attend." Noticing the eagerness all around, daddy finally agreed.

"I appreciate Fideto-san's generosity," Kasumi-chan said, "though I'm afraid I won't be able to come. I found out Dr Tofu's refrigerator broke down, and promised to fix his meals for him until it's repaired."

"Tell him to come over," Akane-chan suggested, "I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture."

Ugh, I'm getting nervous all over again. Tousan's okay, he'll probably just humiliate me at the regular father/daughter level, but if uncle Genma comes along, they'll try to make out with the crystal and silverware. Oh, who am I kidding? Daddy's likely to pull off something like that all by himself. Dr Tofu could make a good impression, if it wasn't for Kasumi-chan. I can already see him sticking asparagus into his ears. And don't get me started on Happosai! (sigh) Why fret? They're coming and there's nothing I can do about it, so I better concentrate on having a good time.

A seamstress came along with Phillipo-san, she took our measurements once everything was settled. Guiseppe-kun is going to send new dresses to all three of us this time. (chuckle) Akane-chan's eyes lit up like a flare, I knew she was jealous of all those gowns I got.

"I shall inform Signor Fideto then," Phillipo-san said as he got ready to leave. He then pointed his thumb at uncle Genma and offered to send someone to take care of our pet panda. (giggles turning into laughter) I swear, I don't know how I kept myself from suggesting an electric cattle prod.

We received another guest right after Phillipo-san was left, (sigh) Isabella. The first people she saw upon entering were daddy and uncle Genma.

"So you're Catherine's father." She circled daddy, looked at him up and down and said, "Hmm, nope, it must come from your mother then." Kasumi-chan explained what little she could while the little nut turned her attention to uncle Genma. "And this is…?"

"He's our uncle, Saotome Genma," I told her, "Ranma-kun's dad." She looked at the panda with wide eyes and said.

"Great costume! Very realistic. Where did you get it?"

[During a trip to China] his sign read.

"Well it's great for a joke." We went outside for our girls' chat. "By the way, Catherine, I caught glimpse of a limo leaving. Whose was it?"

"Guiseppe-san's, he just invited Nabiki-chan out to dinner," Akane-chan answered before I could stop her. Isabella shook her head and grumbled. I did the same, mentally, because I knew what was coming.

"Catherine, I must insist, be careful. I've met a lot of rich guys in my life and they're all the same; a little fun, and once they start feeling bored, they discard you like an old sock."

"Hai, you told us that already," I replied tiredly, "Would it make you happy if I cancelled the date?" I only said that to humor Isabella, her answer was going to have no effect on my decision at all. Her response, however, was totally unexpected.

"Oh no, of course not, I only want you to keep emotional distance. Go to dinner, have fun, enjoy the gifts and attention. And hey, if you feel like having sex, go right ahead. You're seventeen, you're old enough to know what you're doing." I swear, those were her exact words. I was speechless then and I still haven't recovered from the impression.

"Eto…don't take this the wrong way, Isabella-chan," Akane-chan mumbled, "but you sound as if you were experienced in the matter."

"Well, duh, you two would-" Isabella clapped her hand onto her mouth, she was obviously going to let out something important, but wasn't careless enough to satisfy my curiosity. "Umm, say! Have Ranma and Aelfred come back yet?"

"Ie," Akane-chan answered, "Haven't gotten word from them since yesterday." She leaned against a column and took a pensive pose. "Isabella-chan, what are you and Aelfred-san keeping from us? Is it really that terrible?" The girl paced about and lay down on the grass, looking at the stars above.

"Terrible? It depends on how you look at it I guess," she said at last, "Believe me, it's eating me up inside, I can't wait to share this secret, especially with you, Catherine. But I have to wait for Aelfred; first, because it unavoidably reveals something important about him; second, I need his advice in the matter." That's all she said and we didn't question her further. I hope Ranma-tachi hurry back. I also hope this secret doesn't turn out to be a major disappointment, it's happened before you know.

Seeing Isabella made us think how cool and comfortable the lawn was, so Akane-chan and I laid down also. I don't know how much time we spent there, half or one hour, until Kasumi-chan came up to ask Akane-chan a favor.

"Could you please take this dish to doctor Tofu? I'd go myself if I wasn't so busy."

"Certainly, onee-chan," Akane-chan replied.

"Can I come?" Isabella asked, "I'd like to meet the doctor after hearing all those great things you've said about him." She stepped inside and met uncle Genma in human form. "And you are?"

"Saotome Genma," he stated proudly. Isabella checked him out from head to toe.

"Put your disguise back on, now you really look like a joke." (giggle).

Akane Tendo's diary, August 30th (continued):

Dr. Tofu was very happy when he got Kasumi-chan's present, well, happier, he was already cheerful after getting the invitation.

"I'll be glad to come," he told me, "I have a lot of free time actually. Remember those cases of anemia? They stopped just as fast as they appeared."

"Yeah, I know," Isabella-chan replied, "Vanished just before I could look into the problem." I know I'm getting repetitive, I just can't help wondering about this girl. What was she going to look into? Did she by chance study medicine? I then noticed that Dr Tofu was looking at Isabella-chan a tad strangely. We asked him what was wrong.

"Not wrong, just odd," he said, "Isabella-chan, you don't seem to…" I may never know what he was going to say, for Kasumi-chan entered the clinic at precisely that moment.

You know, I'm starting to notice that every time onee-chan sends Dr Tofu a gift, she forgets a little something, and has to take it herself. This time it was dessert. Does she really forget, or does she do it on purpose in order to have an excuse to see him? If so, why bother? Anyway, back to the story.

As always, Dr Tofu's glasses fogged up as he shifted into clown mode.

"Oh yes, dinner, it was delicious, Kasumi-san, arigato," he stuttered, and he hadn't even tried it yet. Now it was Isabella-chan's turned to be confused. For a moment, I thought about giving myself a little satisfaction by keeping her in ignorance, but my conscience wouldn't let me.

"Dr Tofu is in love with Kasumi-chan," I whispered into her ear, "but he's too shy to let her know."

"I get it," she replied with a snap of her fingers, "and I've seen worse." Her cellular beeped and she answered. It was her parents, telling her to come home. "You children have fun tomorrow, I'll go visit you the day after and we'll talk about it." I said that I was looking forward to it and saw her out the door.

I just thought of something, I don't recall Isabella-chan carrying a cell-phone at her waist before it rang.

"Never before have I imagined myself dining in a place such as this," Soun said as the group entered the fancy restaurant, "without fear of the check coming that is."

"Hai," his age old friend agreed, "Ours was a misunderstood youth, Soun, these people cannot realize how a travelling martial artist must rely on his wits when resources are scarce."

"You speak the truth, Genma." the moustached man chuckled, "Do you remember that wedding at Kyoto? Everyone thought we were either on the groom's or the bride's side."

"Sure I do, best party we've ever been to." He got closer and whispered into Soun's ear, "And it would've ended well if it hadn't been for sensei."

"I heard that," the old man huffed, "and it wasn't my fault, they were the ones who got stingy with the sake."

"Remember, this dinner is very important for Nabiki-chan," Akane warned sternly, "so don't do anything ecchi, Happosai."

"Do you truly believe I would behave like that in such an elegant place?"

"Hai!" the two shorthaired girls snapped.

"I make a solemn promise." Happosai raised his right hand and crossed his heart with the left. "You won't see me sneaking under tables and dresses, stealing underwear."

"Good," Nabiki stated.

"I'll be getting addresses. As you know, you get bigger bounties from houses, and these ladies must keep very expensive and rare garments." The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that's still better." She glanced up ahead and saw the one she'd been so impatient for. "Guiseppe!"

"Nabiki, my beloved, you look absolutely stunning," the millionaire greeted as he kissed her hand, "Your sisters are a pretty sight as well." Nabiki was dressed in glittery silver, Akane wore pastel violet, and Kasumi's outfit was deep indigo. Fideto told the truth, each girl was a vision of loveliness.

"These are among the best gifts we've ever gotten, Fideto-san, domo arigato," Kasumi said courteously, "Dr Tofu, please have a seat."

"Yes, Kasumi-chan, whatever you say!"

"Eto, that's the dessert cart, the table's this way."

"I'm delighted we finally had the opportunity for this reunion," the black-haired man said once they were all seated. "Isn't someone missing? Where is Signor Ranma?"

"An unexpected mission came up and he had to leave town," the blue-haired girl answered. _That's actually a good thing_, she thought, _the last thing onee-chan needs is plates and  forks flying about_.

"Really? Well, that is a shame," he replied as he took a sip of wine. Fideto then noticed that three more people were missing. "What happened to Signore Tendo, Saotome and Happosai?" They searched the place and found them, disguised as waiters. Nabiki slapped her face.

"Looks like the lecherous collector's put his plan into work. Guiseppe-kun, try to ignore what you see."

"I will, but I'd like to find out more later. Now, what should we talk about?"

"How about your business?" Akane proposed, "What on earth can keep a man busy all day long?"

"Hmm, I wanted to avoid talking shop," the Italian man sighed, "alas. Most of my money comes from inheritance; I don't mean to brag, but my family was part of nobility during the middle ages."

"Really!?" Nabiki grinned giddily, "Duchess Nabiki, I like the way that sounds."

"I'm afraid that will have to remain a fantasy," Fideto corrected, "One of my ancestors swallowed his pride and became a merchant, a smart choice since titles were not worth what they used to. Good decisions, that's what we've been doing for generations and our fortune has grown tremendously." The millionaire took Nabiki's hand. "Hearing this makes you happy, doesn't it?"

"My, what ever led you to believe that?" the moneymaker teased.

"Aren't you afraid of having too much?" the longhaired girl inquired, "More possessions means more to be responsible for."

"I'm aware of that," the black-haired man replied, "but I'm not afraid, in fact, I have a new acquisition in mind. You own a dojo, correct?"

"Hai," Akane answered warily, "and it's not for sale, at any price."

"Akane, we must at least listen and try to be flexible," her father said, popping out of nowhere.

"Daddy, keep helping uncle Genma, we'll handle this." Nabiki sat up and cleared her throat. "Gomen, Guiseppe-kun, but the dojo is too important to us."

"Oh no, you've got me all wrong," Fideto cleared out, "I don't want to buy, I want to sponsor. I am a fan of both combat and competition, and always wanted an opportunity such as this. So I'd like to invest, if Signor Tendo agrees of course."

"Well, now that you've explained yourself, it does sound like a good proposal," Akane considered, "We'll tell Otousan later, when he's not too busy."

"Shouldn't we inform Ranma-kun instead?" Kasumi questioned, "After all, he's going to inherit the dojo once you two become married." Their host started coughing all of a sudden. "Fideto-san, are you all right?"

"Yes, umm, my drink just went down the wrong pipe, that's all." There was a worried look in his eye however. "Ah, here is our dinner at last."

"You will enjoy it, Fideto-san, Kasumi-chan is and excellent cook."

"Don't be silly, Dr. Tofu, we're dining out," the eldest Tendo sister giggled.

Akane Tendo's diary, August 31st:

Our meal was delicious, the ambiance was excellent, and Nabiki-chan looked happy. Not 'I made a great profit' happy, I'm talking 'happy' happy, authentic bliss.

Well, that's it, all three of us are wedded off, so to speak. Kasumi-chan with Dr Tofu, Nabiki-chan with Fideto-san, and me with Ranma. I always thought Nabiki-chan would never get married, that she would become a rich spinster, living in a huge mansion, with a lot of male models as servants.

Dinner was almost perfect, just one little incident towards the end. Happosai found the cocktail waitresses' dressing room, with predictable results; the old hentai escaped with the usual angry mob behind him. Otousan and uncle Genma were making a run for it as well, along with all the food they could carry. I was expecting something of the sort, but it doesn't take away any of the embarrassment.

Nabiki-chan took advantage of otousan's sudden absence to spend a little more time with Fideto-san. She stayed in the limo while Kasumi-chan and I got off. I got close and whispered into her ear.

"Beware, Nabiki-chan, Fideto-san seems a little eager about what's going to happen."

"I noticed, silly," she whispered back, "And if he's lucky, he'll get a lot more than expected."

…Should I try and be as bold as onee-chan? If I was, maybe there wouldn't be so much tension between Ranma and me.

Nabiki admired the city from the penthouse balcony.

"Ara, it's breathtaking! I never thought Nerima could look like this at night."

"I travel a lot," Fideto said as he came up, "and know where to find the most beautiful views in the world. For example, from a castle I own in Lisbon. Would you like to visit it someday?"

"Hai, I'd enjoy that very much," the brown-haired girl responded as she leaned back against her lover's chest.

"Would you like to own it?"

"Nani!?" Her eyes went wide and she turned to face him, "What are you saying?"

"Everything you've seen can be yours," the millionaire answered, "and much more, all it will take from you is one word."

"Guiseppe-kun, I…" Nabiki had to sit down, "I expected this, just not so soon."

"Neither was I, but I can't wait any longer." Fideto took her hands and picked her up. "Please stay with me, Nabiki, forever."

"Forever is a long time," the brown-eyed girl replied, "and therefore, a big decision." She shook her head and turned away. "Kuso, you purple-haired baka, all this doubt is your fault."

"Who are you talking about?"

"No one of importance…but she does drive her point across." Nabiki sat down again and asked her boyfriend to do the same. "Guiseppe-kun, that night, when we first met, you sneaked into my room while I was in the furo. I was standing there naked and vulnerable, and you struck me with roses and a dress. Since then, you've done nothing but impress me, which means that I am at my weakest at this moment, or would be, if I was like any other girl."

"I should've known better, huh?" the black-haired man replied with a tone as guilty as a fox in a hen-house.

"Don't feel bad, it's a trick I've used many times before. But I must know. Is this for real or am I a cheap thrill? "

"You are wise, Nabiki, and brave, few people have dared question my intentions." Fideto took a deep breath. "I have been with many women, all of them treated like mere objects of desire. But each affair was really part of a search, the search for something real and definite." He took her hands and held them tightly. "The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. Nabiki, please say yes." The Japanese girl looked at him sweetly and gave him a kiss.

"Hai, I'll be with you forever." Fideto didn't know what to do with all that glee. He embraced and kissed Nabiki with passion. She relaxed and let her body sink into the wondrous sensation as his lips moved towards her neck.

Several hours later, Fideto and Phillipo were taking the sleeping girl to her home. The majordomo was about to use the key he took out of Nabiki's purse when the door opened, it was Kasumi.

"Do you know what time it is?" she scolded, "You're lucky otousan hasn't arrived yet, Fideto-san."

"My apologies, Signorina Kasumi, it never occurred to me that we would make like teenagers and lose track of time." The millionaire glanced at the beauty in his arms. "Please allow Phillipo and I to carry Nabiki to her room, then we'll be right off."

"All right," the longhaired girl consented, "Don't take too long and take care you don't wake Akane-chan."

Fideto entered Nabiki's room and let her down gently on her bed. He stood beside her and ran his finger down her face as he smiled gently and victoriously.

"The curtains are taken care of, sir," the gray-haired servant informed, "Not to doubt your experience, but is it wise to leave Signorina Tendo here?"

"There is an obvious risk, but it will all work out in her best interest. Now, please leave us." The majordomo bowed and exited the room. The Italian man undressed Nabiki and tucked her in. "Sleep well, my dear," he whispered as he kissed her lips, "tomorrow you enter a whole new world."


	7. Embracing Curse 7

**Embracing Curse**

**Chapter seven:**

Tendo Dojo:

Akane looked  up as Nabiki came groggily down the stairs.

"Hey, sleepy-head, did you finally get enough sleep?" the blue-haired one asked giddily.

"What are you talking about? It's so early the sun hasn't even come out."

"The sun has already set, Nabiki-chan," Kasumi informed as she came out of the kitchen, "You've slept through the whole day."

"Nani?" The young moneymaker rushed into the kitchen; indeed, the clock on the microwave clearly read 'PM'. "Ara, I must've really worn myself out last night."

"I'll say," the eldest sister replied, "What on earth were you and Fideto-san doing?"

"We'll, I could tell you," Nabiki chuckled mischievously, "but I'd rather leave it to your ecchi little imaginations." She then realized something. "That's odd, I don't recall what happened myself." The brown-haired girl leaned against the refrigerator and put her mind into it. "I accompanied Guiseppe-kun to the hotel, followed him up to his suite, we talked, had a night cap, talked a little more, we started getting cozy, he gave me a hickey…and that's as far as I can remember."

"What happened next couldn't be what you suggested," Akane said, "surely you'd remember something that important. Besides," the blue-haired girl approached her sister, "there's no mark on your neck."

"There isn't?" The young money-maker checked her reflection on a pan. "But, I know he did it, I felt his teeth on my skin." She shrugged it off however. "Oh well, it's not that big a deal. And it's probably for the best, I don't want the world to know that someone got his way with Tendo Nabiki."

"I'm just glad you're well," the longhaired sister replied, "I was starting to worry when it became noon and you were still asleep. Now, go take a bath, dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Hai, let me get a little something to eat first, I'm starving." Nabiki took an octopus ball from the table, popped it in her mouth, and spit it out almost immediately. "Ugh! Kasumi-chan, when did you buy these?"

"A few hours ago." The brunette tasted another ball. "It's still fresh, there's nothing wrong with them."

"Che, guess I got the bad one then. Could you give me a glass of water, Akane-chan?"

"Hai, here you go." Nabiki couldn't drink either, one sip and she went into a coughing fit. "Chikuso, this is serious. Get dressed, I'm taking you to Dr Tofu."

"Hai, give me second." The brown-haired girl moaned and clutched her stomach, her sisters then noticed the paleness of her complexion. "(groan) By the kami, I feel awful. Has Ranma-kun come back yet? I won't be able to walk on my own."

"Ie, he's still out," Akane answered, "But I'll carry you; if I can lift uncle Genma over my head, you'll be a piece of cake."

"That's true," Nabiki chuckled weakly, "Help me to my room."

Isabella arrived shortly after Akane and Nabiki had left.

"Good evening, Kasumi. Is Catherine home?"

"You mean Nabiki-chan. Ie, Akane-chan has taken her to see Dr Tofu."

"The doctor? Is it serious!?"

"I'm afraid so, she was awfully weak and couldn't keep anything down." The brunette noticed the angst in the Italian girl's eyes. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about. Dr Tofu is very capable, he'll make her feel better in no time."

"I'll say, too capable for my own good in fact. Ahem, could you please take me to his office later on? I would feel better if I could see Catherine for myself."

"Of course, Isabella-chan," Kasumi replied warmly. "Would you like to help me clean up Nabiki-chan's room? It'll distract you from your worries." The purple-haired girl nodded and they went upstairs. There wasn't much to do, just a little sweeping and picking up one or two articles of clothing the younger sisters had left lying around in their hurry. "I only wish Ranma-kun were this tidy, it would help me out a lot."

"He's a guy, Kasumi, you'll have to wait for Akane to- _Che cosa!?_" Isabella picked up a jeweled brooch. "Kasumi, where did this come from?"

"Eto, it's a gift from Fideto-san, the man Nabiki-chan is dating," the Japanese girl answered, puzzled by the sudden agitation, then started when the smaller one fell to her knees. "Isabella-chan, what's wrong!?"

"It can't be, it just can't be," Isabella murmured over and over.  She sprang up. "Stay inside, don't go out for any reason! And tell the others to do the same as soon as they arrive!"

"Nani? Why do we-Matte! Where are you going?" But the purple-haired girl was already gone. "Ara, I hope nothing terrible has happened."

Ranma Saotome's journal, September 1st:

We arrived tonight, much sooner than expected, all thanks to Mousse's quick recovery. I have to admit, he's got a hearty constitution.

The moment the Tokyo skyline came into view, we all heard flapping and turned our heads up. We saw an owl flying straight for us, the sort that is rare in Japan. It was pretty obvious to figure who it was.

"Konbanwa, Aelfred-san," I greeted, "That's not precisely the sort of flying creature I was expecting."

"I've learnt to take on many forms during my travels, Ranko-san," he replied, "Wolf, horse, owl, cougar, stag, monkey, even an orca. But I never have, nor intend to, become a bat." I guess Aelfred-san dislikes stereotypes. I turned to look at the others, Ucchan and Ryoga had welcoming expressions, while Mousse acted warily. Shampoo was hard to determine, I'm guessing somewhere between cautious and curious.

"So, what's the story, Aelfred-san?" I asked, "Now that we know the first part, you're obligated to tell us the rest."

"Hai, still, I must ask you to be a little more patient, I want Ranma-san and Akane-san to listen as well." Do my two guises really look that different? I think it's because attention is diverted from my face while I'm female. I thought Aelfred-san would be above that, oh well.

We talked about other things as we made our way home, trying to avoid the subject of vampires by keeping the conversation simple and friendly. This helped get rid of all the tension, even Mousse lightened up and started acting friendlier towards Aelfred-san.

"Aelfred seem worried," Shampoo noted after a while, "What you thinking about?"

"That Brujah mentioned something while we were fighting, I didn't pay much attention then, but it bothers me now. She was going to get paid for setting up this whole caper."

"You're right," I agreed, "I heard her say something of the sort. That means someone else is pulling the strings!"

"And if experience tells us anything, it's a very strong someone," Ryoga stated. "Who is it and what could he want from us?"

"Let's figure it out." Ucchan gathered us up in a circle. "Okay, the redhead wanted all of us to go, minus Aelfred-san, she wasn't expecting him. Now, what do we all have in common?"

"There's a characteristic we share, which gets us into trouble very often," Mousse said. He was referring to the Jusenkyo curses of course.

"I said all of us. That characteristic doesn't include me, you egotist," Ucchan protested.

"You're all martial-artists, and very capable ones," Aelfred-san said, "This was a battle tactic, you are taken away in order to lower defenses at your homes."

"Matte!" Ryoga shouted, "The note requested for Ranma to show up, that means the home in question is the Tendo dojo. He's going after Akane-chan!"

I started running at top speed, not caring whether the others were behind me or not. The only thought on my mind was: "I've got to save Akane!"

Xian-Pu's diary, September 1st:

I brought Mu-Su home while Ranma-airen and the others went to the Tendo dojo, he still needs to recuperate from all that blood-loss, especially after the beating I gave him. You see, he got a bit too sentimental because of my gesture and threw himself all over me (I guess even he can't be wrong all the time). You might say I overreacted, but if you don't put Chinese men in their place on time, there's no stopping them later.

I can't believe my luck, that tomboy Akane taken by a vampire! Ranma-airen will finally be free from that false engagement and be able to marry me! As it should be. True, Akane's will be a harsh fate, but hey, it's the luck of the draw.

I'll go by the Tendo's tomorrow and give my condolences, it should help me score points with Ranma-airen. I could go out tonight, look for that vampire and make sure things come out my way. But no, it's too risky, I'm too pretty a girl and too big a temptation.

Ranma Saotome's journal, September 1st (continued):

We ran into Isabella-chan just as we were about to reach home, who was very agitated. She told us Akane-chan and Nabiki-san had gone to see Dr Tofu so we hurried in that direction, but once we got to his office he told us the girls hadn't arrived, very upsetting news. There was no time to lose, we split up and started searching.

It took me over an hour to find Akane-chan, she was far away from our neighborhood. When I asked what she was doing there, she said:

"It's Nabiki-chan, we were walking along when she screamed all of a sudden and ran off. I've been trying to follow her but she's moving much too fast." This was strange, Akane-chan should be able to catch Nabiki-san easily, outrun her even. Naturally, I decided to help Akane-chan and we both went down the direction she had been following. We were on the right track, witnesses told us so. I spotted a married couple, their faces white as sheets, they said they had been attacked by a girl whose description fitted Nabiki-san's perfectly. And not just them, several more we found along the way told us the same thing. Finally, we met a girl who was all by herself, she wasn't scared like the others, she was furious, her loser boyfriend had escaped at the first sign of danger. Again, Nabiki-san was accused of being the attacker. We followed the girl's indications and made it to a high-school.

Ranma and Akane stood on the wall and surveyed the area, Ukyo and Aelfred arrived shortly after.

"Nabiki-san is here, no doubt," the Scotsman assured as he sniffed about, "her scent is strong." He turned to the shorthaired girl. "Akane-san, I want you to stay out of this, it will be too dangerous for you."

"Nani? Listen, baka, I may not be at the same level as you guys, but I'm very capable of beating up any creep who gets in front of me."

"Then how come we end up saving your butt all the time?" the brunette chef questioned.

"You've got experience as a hostage yourself", the shorthaired girl retorted.

"You may be strong physically," Aelfred continued, "but you're not mentally prepared. And the same goes for the rest of you, I'm going after Nabiki-san by myself."

"No dice," Ranma replied, "Despite being a pain most of the time, Nabiki-san is still our friend, and we're not leaving her behind."

"Ranko-san, you…" The silver-haired vampire shook his head. "You people haven't changed, you're as stubborn as ever. Very well, you can come with me. But once we find Nabiki-san, don't confront her, in fact, don't even let her know you're there."

"You make it sound as though Nabiki-san were someone dangerous," Ukyo noted.

"Believe me, I desperately want to be wrong."

Akane Tendo's diary, September 1st:

I knew something was wrong, I could see it in everyone's eyes, but I never thought the discovery would be so horrible. After such an awful revelation, I thought I would be bouncing off the walls, crying hysterically or, well, doing anything but writing on my diary. Yet, here I am, writing down tonight's events, as calm as I could be.

Aelfred-san led the way into the school, he knew exactly where to go, though it didn't seem so at first. We walked all over the building, up and down, in and out, it was exasperating. Ranko-chan told me to calm down, assuring me that Aelfred-san was an excellent tracker.

"Ranma no baka, how am I supposed to calm down!? My sister is in the hands of a creep who's, although the chance is slim, an even worse hentai than you!" I really shouldn't have done that, grabbing, shaking and yelling at her. But how else could I react under all that pressure? Now, as we took our tour of the school, I saw many signs of a pursuit, especially at the science lab; chairs, beakers and all sort of equipment had been knocked to slow down the chaser. At that time, I thought Nabiki-chan was the one trying to defend herself. How wrong I was.

When I entered that storage room and saw that dead body… By the kami, is there a point to writing this down? His throat was torn open and blood stained his clothes. His face was… It was so weird, he looked both terrified and blissful, the last moments of his life had been ecstatic ones. Then I heard the sobbing, and saw the red drops leading to that dark corner. Aelfred-san tried to hold me back but couldn't, and I ended up finding Nabiki-chan. She was frightened, shivering, and scurried away when I reached out for her. And although she tried to cover her mouth, I could clearly see the blood… Funny, she's the monster and I'm the scary one…… Gomen, onee-chan.

(illegible scribbles follow)

My sister is a vampire!! Sounds like a title for a B-movie, but this was fact, not fiction. I still wish this was only a nightmare, one I'll wake up from the moment I close my diary.

Isabella-chan arrived minutes later, or maybe it was hours, I'm not sure. She moved me aside and snapped her fingers on Nabiki-chan's ear, ordering her to sleep, which she did. I almost went into a panic when I noticed she wasn't breathing.

"That's normal," Isabella-chan explained, "considering her new physiology." That made sense, though it didn't tranquilize me at all.

Aelfred-san asked Ukyo to take Nabiki-chan away so that he could take care of something, what he did shocked us all. He spread some liquid he'd brought from the lab and set the room on fire.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Ukyo asked.

"Safety measures," Aelfred-san explained as he took Nabiki-san in his arms. "If people were to find a corpse with bite marks on the neck and almost no blood, there would be a panic. I've seen this happen a hundred times before." The very idea of finding a charred body sent shivers up my spine, but I had to agree with Aelfred-san's precaution, I don't want an angry mob after my sister.

…I was in a trance, walking down the streets without knowing or caring where I was going. Ukyo snapped me back into reality.

"Will you get a grip? If you're going to mope around without thinking of a solution, then you don't deserve a man like Ran-chan." She was right, complaining won't do any good, I had to cool my head and think clearly, it was the only way I could help Nabiki-chan. So I decided to summon my courage and seek out answers.

"You are also a vampire, ne Aelfred-san? And so is Isabella-chan."

"Hai, although we'd rather be referred to by our clan names," he answered, "You have to believe me, Akane-san, we never wanted this to happen." I didn't say anything then, but I did believe him, the gleam in his eye was an honest one. And poor Isabella-chan, for some reason, this ordeal was affecting her even more than I. Good thing Ranko-chan was the first to talk to her, I never would've gotten the nerve.

"Where are we going?" she asked, "This isn't the way back to the dojo."

"Oh, we can't take Catherine home yet," Isabella-chan answered, "This sort of news can't be given out just like that, we must prepare her family first."

"I understand," I replied, "I still need time to adjust, and Otousan is no good at receiving this type of news. But you haven't answered Ranko-chan's question, Isabella-chan. Where are we going?"

"Sorry. I'd like Catherine to stay with me at the Renfield's for tonight."

"Renfield? You mean the crazy guy from that movie?" Ranko-chan asked.

"It's what I call the people I hypnotize so I can stay at their homes," Isabella-chan explained, "And I got it from the book, mind you."

Isabella-chan's resting place was no surprise, it was none other than the Kuno household. Kuno-sempai and Kodachi came out to greet us in the usual manner.

"Tendo Akane, Fire hair! How joyous your visit makes me!"

"How dare you harlots invade my home!?"

Ranko-chan and I were about to send those two over the horizon when Isabella-chan snapped her fingers, they knelt in front of her and pledged allegiance, with phrases so ridiculous that I will not write them down.

"They're under my complete control, they won't misbehave," Isabella-chan told us. "Tatewaki, carry Catherine to my room. Kodachi, prepare something for my guests."

"As you wish, Mistress," they answered. It was amazing how docile those two behaved, and kind of funny.

"Such level of servitude usually takes years," Isabella-chan explained, "these guys became 100% obedient in a matter of minutes." I think it has a lot to do with their submoronic IQ levels.

We went down to the basement, where they keep all that weird stuff, Kuno-sempai placed Nabiki-chan on a canopied bed and left. Now that the blood had been cleaned from her face, she looked peaceful and calm. Isabella-chan sat beside her and started stroking her hair. I wanted to do the same but, gomen Nabiki-chan, I couldn't gather the nerve to get close to you.

"How soon until she recovers?" Ranko-chan asked.

"She'll sleep through the rest of the night and obviously through the whole day as well." Isabella-chan answered.

"Please wait for us at the Tendo dojo," Aelfred-san requested, "I promise we will explain everything tomorrow night."

"Hai, we'll be waiting for you," I replied, "In the meantime, take good care of Nabiki-chan." I was very reluctant to leave my sister at that nuthouse with two vampires for companions (I still wasn't so sure about them), but it was the only option. Besides, I couldn't take Nabiki-chan home; as I said before, Oyousan won't be able to stomach this. Most importantly, there's no place dark enough to keep her safe until sundown. So, we left Nabiki-chan in Aelfred-san and Isabella-chan's care. She offered us dinner but we refused, I don't trust Kodachi's cooking, even under hypnosis.

On our way home, minna-san told me what had happened at the woods.

"I was expecting some big secret from those two," I said, "but I never conceived something like this."

"It seems that each new person we meet gets weirder and weirder," Ukyo joked, I didn't find it funny. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait for Aelfred-san and Isabella-chan, just as they said," Ranko-chan answered, "Normally, I don't like doing as I'm told, but in this case, I'll make an exception."

Ukyo left for her restaurant, promising to go see us first thing tomorrow night. She also said that if she were to run into Ryoga-kun, she would bring him along. I hope he's safe. I got a small consolation when Ranko-chan and I got home, P-chan was at the front door to greet me.

It wasn't easy to come up with an excuse for Otousan, Kasumi-chan and Uncle Genma. Finally, we told them that Nabiki-chan was at a slumber party with some friends. It was very hard to say that while keeping a straight face.

I broke some tiles and bricks before coming up to my room, then cried for a while before starting to write, I needed to, what happened to Nabiki-chan is…well…tragic, I suppose.

I can't despair, we've all been through worse situations and there has always been a solution. Aelfred-san and Isabella-chan are our friends, I know they'll help us. Maybe that's the reason I'm so at ease, because I'm certain everything will turn all right in the end.

It's nearly dawn, I didn't realize it was so late (Or is it early?). I better get some sleep, Ranma-kun and I have a lot of things to do so we can be ready for tomorrow.

Kuno mansion:

"I gotta hand it to you, you picked a nice place to stay," the Gangrel said, "Though I'd rather sleep out in the park."

"You may leave if you want," the Italian girl replied, "I can take care of Catherine on my own." She hadn't moved from Nabiki's side, nor taken her hand away from the newly-fledged vampiress' face.

"I didn't mean it that way, don't forget, Nabiki is my friend and I want to help her out. Plus, we must plan on how to explain this to Ranma and the others tomorrow."

"What do you mean explain? Hypnotize is what I'm going to do to them, make them believe Catherine was killed in a freak accident and take her away."

"After all we've been through, they have the right to know the truth," Aelfred protested, "I am honor bound to the Saotome family."

"And what about being bound to the rules?" the purple-haired girl questioned, "We're supposed not to exist. One or two people finding out about us, okay; but six or more, unacceptable."

"I am aware of that, still, I promised an explanation and I won't back up on my word."

"You and your stupid honor," Isabella huffed, "Fine, we'll do it your way. Besides, I too owe Catherine's family for failing to protect her." Sighing sadly, she laid down beside the moneymaker and held her. "I'll never forgive myself for this."

"You're very attached to that girl," the silver-haired man noticed, "And why do you keep calling her Catherine?"

"Duh, that's what I named her.  After all, that's one of the first things a-Erk! That is, one who's been…umm…" Isabella would never have made it out of that one hadn't Nabiki started tossing and woken up.

"IE, STOP IT!!" The shorthaired girl's scream echoed through the dark abode. "By the kami, what a nightmare. Nani? Where am I?"

"You're safe," the childlike vampiress answered, "Catherine, this will be hard to understand, but you need to listen."

"Ie, you listen! All I know is: I was with Akane-chan one second and here the next." Nabiki started to walk away. "I knew there was something fishy about you two, but kidnapping? You are in deep trouble."

"Matte, Nabiki-san," Aelfred held her by the arm, "Don't you remember what you did?"

"I'm supposed to have done something while unconscious?" the brown-haired girl asked sarcastically. The other two looked at each other and came to the same conclusion.

"Mental block," Isabella said, "Catherine, I have to go inside your head for a moment."

"Yeah right, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm not going to-Hey!!" Aelfred came up from behind and took hold of Nabiki. "Let go of me! Let-KYAA!!" The longhaired girl placed her hand on her head and buried information arose. Nabiki Tendo had a blurry vision of herself chasing a young man through the streets of Nerima; when she finally caught him, she bit savagely into his neck and started drinking. The memory was horribly vivid, the moneymaker could even taste the blood in her mouth, it was so overwhelming that she fainted on the spot. Isabella rushed over to pick her up.

"My poor little rose. I swear, that bastard is going to pay for what he's done to you."

"I'm afraid Nabiki-san is the one who will pay," the fanged man corrected as he carried her back to the bed, "we all did at our time."


	8. Embracing Curse 8

**Embracing Curse**

**Chapter Eight:**

Akane Tendo's diary, September 2nd:

They were going to find out eventually, so I finally told Otousan, uncle Genma and Kasumi-chan that Nabiki-chan had been embraced (the term Aelfred-kun and Isabella-chan used) and that they were going to bring her over. Otousan's reaction was predictable, becoming teary-eyed and lying down with a damp cloth on his forehead; so was uncle Genma's, he ran into his room and took out all the anti-vampire equipment he could find. Kasumi-chan, well, I'm not surprised by her response either, but it still left me a little bewildered.

"When will they arrive?" she calmly asked after a while.

"A little after sundown I guess," I answered. Nodding, Kasumi-chan stood up and went to work on her chores, saying that the house should be presentable for our guests. I suppose being busy helps her think, I know she has a lot on her mind, like all of us.

It took forever for the day to end. I tried to make time go faster by entertaining myself with several activities: exercise, reading, performing kata, breaking tiles, watching TV, sparring with Ranma-kun, cooking…nothing worked.

When sundown finally came, my impatience increased as I counted each second until Nabiki-chan's arrival.

"Nabiki-san?" Aelfred turned to the newly fledged childe, who had come to a stop the moment her home came into view.

"This isn't a good idea," she stated, "What if I go crazy again and end up killing my sisters or my father?"

"There's very little chance of that happening," the silver-haired one responded, "Your frenzied last night because you were starving, and you aren't now."

"No I'm not! And we both now why!" Nabiki snapped, "You made me remember what I did, that bitch Isabella had to bring that awful memory out of hiding." She sat down and clenched her head, holding her hair in tangled clusters. "The worst part is: I enjoyed what I did. The tangy taste in my mouth, the smooth texture down my throat…" She couldn't go on, as each detail disgusted her even more.

"Do you feel remorse at all?"

"What do you take me for? Of course I do, baka!"

"Then all is well." Aelfred came down and put his hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Nabiki-san, most of our kind protect themselves from this feeling by learning how to enjoy murder." He raised her head and looked at her eye to eye. "As awful as it may be, this sentiment is one of the few things that keep you from becoming a true monster. Don't lose it Nabiki-san." She let these words sink into her mind.

"You sound as though you nearly failed."

"Several times… Shall we go?"

Ranma Saotome's journal, September 2nd:

The reunion with Nabiki-san went fairly normal. Uncle Tendo threw his arms all over her, wailing and crying out a waterfall, claiming that he was going to take care of his little girl no matter what. Oyaji kept his distance, with a garland of garlic around his neck. Huffing, Aelfred-san came up to him and yanked them away.

"First of all, you use the flower; second, only a minority suffers from this allergy. The only thing you'll accomplish is stinking up the place." I couldn't help snickering when I saw Oyaji's frightened face. He took the suggestion as the perfect excuse to leave; it's for the best, as he's likely to put his foot into his mouth at any given time. I turned back to Uncle Tendo and Nabiki-san, he was still holding her in his drenching, viselike hug.

"Otousan, please." Kasumi-san was trying to get those two apart. "We need to learn what really happened." Nothing could make Uncle Tendo budge, until Cologne popped up from behind and whacked him out cold.

"Take a nap, you need it." Hopping on her cane, she approached Aelfred-san. "It's good to see you again after such a long time, old friend."

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Oh, come now, I didn't change that much over the years, did I?"

"Cologne!" Aelfred-san exclaimed, "Is it really you?"

"Hai, and she's not the only one." Happosai came into view, giving Aelfred-san yet another surprise.

"I don't believe it! Who would've thought I'd meet you guys after such a long time?"

Incredible, Aelfred-san actually met those two in their youth. He must have done so during his first trip to Japan, the one he told us about before. Of course, I realize now that Aelfred-san himself was the protagonist of this tale, not an ancestor.

Anyway, while those three made small talk, Kasumi-san approached Nabiki-san.

"Nabiki-chan, tell me honestly," Kasumi-san said, "How do you feel?" She reached out for her, but Nabiki-san pulled away.

"I'm okay, I…" Never before had I seen Nabiki-san that way, upset and at a loss for words. I could tell that it wasn't the change what had affected her, it was being betrayed by Fideto. Tendo Nabiki heartbroken, something I never thought possible. I guess one never really gets to know a person.

"I tidied up your room, Nabiki-chan," Kasumi-san said, "Would you like to have a little rest?"

"Hai, I'd like that," she answered quietly. She walked up the stairs slowly; Akane-chan wanted to help, but her older sister refused any assistance. Akane-chan went up to Aelfred-san and the prunes.

"I don't mean to interrupt your reunion," she spoke up, "but you have an explanation pending, Aelfred-san."

"Hai, please follow me into the dining room." As we went there, leaving Oyaji and Uncle Tendo behind, I got closer to Aelfred-san.

"I assume you met those two at the Amazon village three hundred years ago," I whispered.

"Correct, when I first traveled this way." Lowering his voice, he added: "And let me tell you, time did a number on that girl." One thing is certain, that old mummy's sense of hearing is second only to her swing.

Everyone else arrived shortly afterwards: Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga and Ucchan. She'd run into the bozo just as he was leaving out the front door. There was an odd look in Shampoo's face, she seemed a bit disappointed.

Aelfred-san sat at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"I will begin by saying, forget all you know. Forget everything you've read or seen; Stocker, Lugosi, Gellar, they're all wrong. In fact, if that blonde bimbo were to meet a real vampire, she'd be drained in a second."

"Before Aelfred continue," Shampoo interrupted, "Where little vampire girl?"

"She went over to see Fideto," he answered, "There seems to be animosity between those two."

"Fideto is a vampire too, ne?" Ryoga said, "And the one who bit Nabiki-san."

"Why did Fideto do it?" Akane-chan demanded, "Why did she turn onee-chan into one of your kind?"

"Akane, try to calm down." I was elbowed on the stomach so hard that I flew through the room for this attempt.

"First of all, don't call us vampires," Aelfred-san ordered, "Collectively we are known as Cainites, and each of us prefers to be called by our clan names. I am Gangrel, and Nabiki-san is now a Ventrue."

"You mean you're not the same?" I asked as I got back up, "How about the girl you defeated in the woods? She changed into an animal, just like you do."

"Hai, she did," he answered, "However, she is from Clan Brujah." The meeting became a confused mess, we all had questions and were asking them at the same time. The old goat quieted us down by raising his voice.

"Will all of you calm down? The clans are a very simple matter to explain. They are…" His voice drifted an expression went blank.

"Let me guess," Ryoga huffed, "Al Z. Heimer forgot what Aelfred-san has told him, ne?"

"No," Cologne corrected, "The old fool forgot that Aelfred never told us about clans in the first place." She turned over to face Aelfred-san. "I suggest you start by this topic, old friend."

"Hai, and I'll try to be as objective as possible."

Aelfred-san belongs to the Gangrel Clan, the wanderers. Most of these guys have itchy feet, rarely settling in one place for long. Since they spend so much time traveling in the wild, it makes sense that they are so close to wild animals. Aelfred mentioned that, in addition to changing shapes, he can communicate with animals openly. Mousse interrupted as Aelfred-san listed his traits.

"Shape shifting, sturdiness… You make it sound as though you've been dealt a winning hand."

"Being Gangrel has its drawbacks, of course," Aelfred-san amended quickly. "Our social status is rather low because of our nomadic habits; those high-class snobs consider us to be uncivilized bums, incapable of anything but fighting." He shrugged. "It's not a lie in my particular case, still, the attitude those bigwigs display irks me no end." This comment sounded familiar to all of us; every now and then, we meet either a king, a prince or some millionaire. One look at us and we're immediately classified as riff-raff; except for Akane-chan, who always ends up becoming a bride-to-be.

I could also tell that Aelfred-san is the prideful type, sort of like me. However, he's proud of his entire clan, while I'm a little more selfish. I should try to follow his lead and become proud of my heritage, although it will be hard having a walking embarrassment such as Oyaji for family.

"Your appearance has changed somewhat," Cologne noticed, "Your eyes weren't yellow the last time we saw each other."

"Hey, you're right," the old goat said as he got closer to Aelfred-san, "And that's not all, look at these." He pulled his hair away, revealing pointy ears. "What did you do, get contacts and plastic surgery?"

"Of course not, you dumb squirt." I could tell from Aelfred-san's tone that he was no stranger to the old goat's annoyance. Happosai stepped away and got teary eyed.

"All these years, and you're still being mean to me. Some friend you are!" Wailing, he leapt towards Akane-chan's arms for consolation. The quadruple punch we gave him (Aelfred-san and Ryoga pitched in) should keep him out of commission for a few more hours. Anyway, Aelfred-san continued after this interruption.

"Our physical appearance changes as we age. Through the years, my hair changed from brown to silver, my fangs grew, my eyes became yellow and a pelt grew on my back, among other things."

"You could've omitted the pelt," Ucchan said. "Then your clan becomes more animalistic as time goes by?"

"Hai, though I've been lucky enough to age gracefully, most Gangrel my age hardly look human at all."

Xian-Pu's diary. September 2nd:

Aelfred then proceeded to describe the clan to which Isabella belongs to, Malkavian. He said it plain and simple, the members of that clan are all insane.

Naturally, I couldn't believe what he'd said. That's sweet little girl a crazy person? She acts perfectly normal, unlike all the weirdoes I've met since I came to this country.

"Just because a person is insane, it doesn't she must act that way all of the time," Aelfred pointed out, "Most Malkavians display normal behavior, giving only little hints towards their derangement."

"We have seen several clues in Isabella-chan's behavior," the tomboy's older sister pointed out, "The way she acts towards us, and how she's always calling Nabiki Catherine."

"Could she be dangerous?" Ranma-airen asked.

"Ie, not at all!" Miss Kasumi hurried to correct. "It may be due to a delusion, but her affection towards us is honest." She smiled brightly. "We're safe around her."

Miss Kasumi is being too optimistic in my opinion. I could tell Aelfred was keeping it to himself so he wouldn't upset anyone, he knows crazy people are unpredictable, often in a dangerous way, and little Isabella is no exception. Maybe that other vampire didn't get Akane, but this other one might.

"Insanity is not only a Malkavians curse, it is also their weapon," Aelfred continued. "With only a thought, Isabella can make a person go crazy, sometimes temporarily, others permanently." He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "I'm not ashamed to admit it, that girl scares the living hell out of me. She was powerful when I first met her, and surely is a lot more now after all these centuries." I tried hard to keep myself from giggling. It was a hilarious idea, a fighter like Aelfred afraid of a little child like Isabella.

"How old is she, by the way?" Mu-Su asked, "You mentioned being eight-hundred. I suppose Isabella is the same age, probably younger."

It's been three hours and writing this down is leaving me stunned all over again. According to Aelfred, Isabella is a little over ONE THOUSAND YEARS OLD! She makes Great-grandmother look like a toddler!

Just imagine. One thousand years as a supernatural, equal a lot of power; and insanity is often a synonym for dangerous… Now that I think about it, Aelfred does have a point about being wary around Isabella.

There wasn't much more to add about Malkavians, only that their abilities are more mental than physical, and that they give great advice every now and then. Aelfred asked us one question concerning Isabella before moving on to the next subject.

"I haven't been to this part of Japan in quite a while. Could someone like Isabella still fit in?" As though we had rehearsed it, we all answered in one voice:

"YES!"

Hibiki's travel log:

The redhead we faced in the woods belongs to a clan known as Brujah.

"Brujah, if they only knew how high they used to be ranked all those years ago." Aelfred-san shook his head sadly. According to him, they used to be avid scholars, always seeking for knowledge; if there was something new to learn, they'd go after it tooth and nail. "Unfortunately, they were also good at holding grudges, and they have very short tempers, the simplest discussion can drive them into frenzy." Frenzy is a blinding rage in Cainite terms.

"This frenzy you mentioned," Ranma spoke up, "It wouldn't happen to increase your strength, would it?"

"Hai, which makes it much more dangerous," Aelfred-san answered. "And it's only natural for frenzy to take place during battle. I'll tell you more about this eventually."

Continuing with Brujah history, they got mad at everybody; because of taxes, religions, invasions, destruction of cultures, corruption, etc. Over the years, they became rebels, rising up against any system, just for the sake of fighting against something.

"In truth, the battlefield becomes a Brujah better than a library," Aelfred-san commented, "Considering their main abilities are high speed and monstrous strength."

"They sound like people to look out for," Akane-chan said.

"Oh, not necessarily," Aelfred-san replied, "They're friendly folk once you get to know them, and learn not to upset them."

Akane Tendo's diary, September 2nd(continued):

Finally, Aelfred-san illustrated us on the clan Nabiki-chan is now a part of, the Ventrue.

"I don't want this to sound as though I have something personal against Nabiki-san, yet I must confess, Ventrue in the clan I am the least fond of."

Centuries ago, Aelfed's people worked single-handedly, rarely cooperating with one another. It was a bit messy when groups began to get together, someone was needed to keep order.

"The Ventrue moved shrewdly, securing their political and economical positions through dealings, transactions, disputes, etc. Soon they were ready and proclaimed themselves the leaders of our kind." Aelfred-san accepted that they are good at their job, and they're less corrupt than other leading clans. It's just that, in his opinion, they're so egotistical, thinking that no other clan is qualified to lead. "Control is the Ventrue trademark; one word puts a person under their power, just the way Isabella did with the Tendo."

"Looks like onee-chan is going to fit right in," I joked half-heartedly, "Knowing her, she'll soon be able to control entire corporations." I feel a little embarrassed about doing it in front of everyone, especially Shampoo, but I couldn't keep myself from crying. Ranma-no-baka, he was sitting right there next to me but didn't even raise a hand nor said anything to help me feel better.

After a few minutes, I looked at Aelfred-san straight in the eye and asked him:

"Why did Fideto do this to my sister?"

Ukyo Kuonji's diary, September 2nd:

"Cainites cannot have children naturally, embracing a child is the closest we'll ever get to parenthood," Aelfred-san told Akane-chan, "There are many other reasons he might have done it."

"Maybe Fideto truly fell in love with Nabiki-san and wanted his bride to be eternally young," I blurted out without thinking. It is a sweet scenario, in a twisted sort of way. But what Aelfred-san said next demolished my hopes.

"Isabella wouldn't say much about him, other than a colorful array of insults, but I don't believe such would be the case."

I noticed Akane-chan was getting upset, so I tried to come up with another subject. Rubbing my neck, I thought about asking how a vampire Cainite is made, it was already obvious that the bite alone doesn't do it. Then it occurred to me that this topic wasn't much different from the other one, luckily, Mousse saved me from a possible faux-pas with the next observation.

Ranma Saotome's journal, September 2nd (continued):

"One of the first fallacies I noticed from your people is the stake," Mousse said, "The girl we fought was completely unaffected."

"Oh, the stake works," Aelfred-san replied, "just not the way you see in movies." It turns out that a wooden stake works as a sort of tranquilizer, it paralyzes the Cainite but does not kill him. Of course, if he is unable to move as the sun rises, then we can officially say that it's a lethal weapon. Also, the stake must go through the heart, a very small target, otherwise it is useless.

"Do crosses work?" Kasumi-san asked, "Isabella-chan wears one around her neck." I hadn't really paid attention to that detail before, Isabella-chan's collar; indeed, it has a small silver cross. Aelfred-san explained.

"It's not the item which harms us, rather the spiritual power in the person. Amulets work as focus points, where the spirit gathers in enough quantity to cause us harm."

"How harmful is spiritual energy for a Cainite?" I asked. Turns out that it can be as harmful as fire or sunlight, which already are quite deadly. This explains why that redhead got so furious when I used the mouko takabisha, a well-aimed blast would certainly have been lethal.

There were many other things to tell, but Aelfred-san decided to stop there, for safety reasons.

"Ours is a precarious existence, we must keep everything we know in utmost secrecy. What I have revealed here is enough to assure my death sentence."

"What Aelfred told you is enough to have all of you killed." Isabella's sudden appearance, the announcement she made and our recently acquired knowledge about her chilled us to the bone. "Most of you at least," she added as she threw Akane-chan and Kasumi-san a kinder glance. Her visage switched to cheerful as she made the following announcement: "Good news, I am now officially Catherine's sire." She refused to explain this to all of us, only to Akane-chan and her sisters. I'll ask her about sires and childes later.

Class was dismissed. Shampoo and Mousse left with Cologne, not before she gave her goodbyes to Aelfred-san, promising to meet again and talk about the old days. Shampoo latched on to me, claiming that she would me at my side the moment I called, an offer which, naturally, ended up with my being hit by a mallet. How does Akane-chan move so fast? Holding her in a very tight embrace, Mousse made the same promise to Shampoo; at least he thought it was Shampoo, he was actually holding on to Kasumi-san. She just smiled and thanked him politely. Ucchan wasn't as enthusiastic, but also said that she would be close at hand.

Aelfred-san beckoned me to the yard, he had something important to talk about, Ryoga tagged along. I had a vague feeling of what he was going to ask of me, I was right.

"You seemed to disappear during our trek through the forest, Ranma-san," the Scottish Gangrel noted, "while Ranko-san appeared suddenly. From afar, I could see that her moves are similar to yours; furthermore, you two have a similar scent." His yellow eyes narrowed. "Can you explain this?"

"Sure thing, I've even got visual aids." The pigtailed martial artist jumped into the koi pond, emerging in the form of a buxom redhead. She laughed at Aelfred's shocked expression. "You should see me in a wet tank top, that's a breath taker. Surprised?"

"Ie, well, kind of. I was suspecting that you were some sort of shape shifter."

"We do change form," Ryoga replied, "but unlike you, we can't do it voluntarily."

"You too, Ryoga-san?" The answer came in the form of a splash of water, giving the lost boy his black and squealing form.

"Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse and I are cursed by the Jusenkyo springs; it activates whenever we get wet, warm water reverses it."

"Jusenkyo…" The silver-haired Cainite pondered the name. "Hai, I heard of that place when I first arrived in China. I didn't know much Chinese back then, thought it was some lake that gave you the gift of transformation. It never raised my interest, since I was quite skilled in this ability already."

"It's a curse, not a gift," Ranma remarked, "Though we have found its uses. For example, P-chan here is Akane's darling pet."

"Kuee!!" the piglet snorted. The redhead picked him up by his bandanna.

"And I've learnt how to take advantage of my double identity."

"Kuee, (snort)." Aelfred started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ranma asked.

"According to Ryoga-san, the only thing you've learned is to take advantage of your pectoral attributes." Both transformed martial-artists were bewildered.

"You mean you really can understand what P-chan is saying?"

"Hai, it's perfectly clear to me." Aelfred dug his hands into his pockets and looked up, "You wouldn't believe how much gossip goes between animals." Ranma followed the Scotsman's line of vision; they were looking at the moneymaker's window.

"A sire is a sort of sensei, ne? Is Nabiki-san safe in Isabella-chan's hands?"

"Kasumi-san trusts her, and she's not an easy woman to fool. In reality, there's nothing we can do. Once an idea gets into her head, nothing can stop her.

Guiseppe Fideto arose, as usual, at the crack of dusk. He immediately got down to business, a phone call here and a signature there, resulting in a multimillion-dollar profit. The ancient man wanted to have trivialities done with before pick up his newest acquisition. His plan was to embrace Nabiki without her knowing of it, resulting in frenzy caused by starvation, panic and confusion. By now, Nabiki was ready to be consoled by his loving arms. And although had no idea where she was, Guiseppe figured out  it would be easy for him to find her within the hour thanks to his money. One of his weaknesses was overconfidence, so he was quite surprised when his major obstacle barged through the door.

"_Merda__del__ maiale!!"_ the purple-haired vampiress hollered as she strode towards the desk, "How dare you do this to Catherine!?"

"Cuore? What's the meaning of this? Where are my guards?"

"Puking their guts out, literally." She gave a fanged snarl. "I repeat, why did you do it?"

"First of all, who is this Catherine you speak of?" The Ventrue was justly upset by this intromission, still, nowhere near as angry as the petit Malkavian.

"You know her by the name of Nabiki Tendo." Her voice took an anciently infernal tone. "Why did you do it?" Guiseppe calmly sat behind his desk again.

"Nabiki possesses many attributes which qualify her for joining my clan: intelligence, wit, ambition, resourcefulness and courage. And on a personal note, her beauty captivated me." He linked his hands and leaned forward. "I've earned a high rank among the elders, and am free to create any childe I desire."

"Not Catherine! She was never meant to be embraced!" Isabella took a deep breath, closed her eyes and relaxed. "What's done is done, I can only do the next best thing." Her eyes opened, giving a determined stare. "I will become Catherine's sire."

"_Che cosa?_" The dark-haired Cainite was now convinced that this was some loony prank. "I embraced Nabiki, and am perfectly able, and willing to be her sire."

"You have no right!" Isabella retorted. "You stole her from me, Fideto, you crept into our lives and yanked her away."

"I don't care what you believe," he replied tiredly, "I am Nabiki's sire, and nothing you say will change that."

"I make a claim of seniority." This announcement came out like a bolt out of the blue. "I am older than you, Fideto, by four-hundred years; and although I don't mention it much, I also have connections among the elders, and quite a reputation." The Ventrue was not ready for this, a maneuver for which he had no legal defense. He tried to come up with loopholes, but her stare innerved him, he was one of the few beings who knew how deadly this innocent looking child could be. "Any objections?"

"No," he finally sighed in defeat. Isabella nodded and started to leave, Guiseppe hesitated a little before following her as far as the door. Three of his bodyguards lay dead on the floor, blood flowed out of their mouths, mixing on the floor with green bile. "You can only make the claim of seniority once, Cuore," the ancient man reminded, "Why use it on her?"

"That is my business," she retorted curtly, "All you need to know, is that you will not go near her again. Ever!" Guiseppe let her go, his majordomo waited until she was out of sight before coming into view.

"Are you really going to surrender Signorina Tendo, Sir?" Phillipo inquired, "You do not normally abandon a project with such ease."

"You're young Phillipo, and have never met the clan of madmen. Whatever illusion is driving her, I'll let my nemesis be." Guiseppe tightened his fist. "For now."


End file.
